Everyday Life with My American Monster Wives
by DRAGONDAVE45
Summary: Draco Prince is sick of being pressured to marry and all the shallow gold-diggers after him. What he REALLY wants is the ultimate challenge. So when he gets selected to participate in the annual Husband Hunt for the Monster Girls, he gets more than he bargained for! OC's.
1. Chapter 1

_**Daily Life with My American Monster Wives**_

_**Hey, Everyone! Welcome to my new story! This one is inspired by the 'Monster Girl Encylopedia' (check out their wiki!) and the 'Daily Life with Monster Girls' anime! This work is rated 'M' for a reason, so unless you are of age and enjoy explicit material, GET OUT NOW!**_

_**It takes place in the same AU as "A Daily Life with My Monster Wives" by 'General RTS', which directly inspired this. Please check out the first segment of the first chapter of his work for the history of this world. While his story is set in 'Nippon'(aka Japan), mine is set on the West coast of the USA, thus the details of relations between the human and monster girls communities are slightly different. There are still entirely segregated communities, but in larger cities there are semi-integrated communities as well, and 'anti-raiding' laws are strictly enforced. The elf and dwarf communities are still the most integrated with humans, and they also contribute greatly to law enforcement. So-called 'humanitarian' monsters are simply called what they really are: man-eaters.**_

_**There is still the annual "Husband Hunt", but a few changes there as well. It is still ¼ of the human males of each region that are chosen by lottery, but the age-range is 18-20, although certain very few communities have been known to turn out ALL of their young men; specifically FLDS communities in the mid-west that have a history of doing so. The age range for participating monster girls is 18-25. Many U.S. communities also allow human male volunteers aged 21-25 to enter a second lottery every year in which only 10% are chosen. There is one exception to the lottery rules: if a human male is already married at the time the Spring lottery comes around, they are exempt from participating. Thus, it is not uncommon, especially among wealthy families, for the young men to be pressured to marry young in order to avoid the lottery.**_

_**The particular community of this story is between Los Angeles and San Diego, and is kind of like a combination of Santa Monica and Venice Beach.**_

_**Well, that's the bare bones of this world. Let's get started, shall we? LOL!**_

Chapter 1: The Lottery

Draco was pissed! He loved his family dearly, but he was sick to death of all the match-making and pressure to get married. He was only twenty, for fucks sake! Sure, all the girls had been extremely attractive and came from good families, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that the ones that weren't vapid airheads or raging bitches were conniving social climbers just looking to hitch their fortunes to another fortune! The normal girls his friends set him up with were no better. As soon as they knew he was the oldest of eight heirs to the Prince Clean Energy Conglomerate, and the fortune that entailed; all they saw was dollar-signs.

As the oldest of eight from his father and three moms, all of whom were very busy in the company, it often fell to him to help take care of his younger siblings as he grew up. Yet he still found time to learn Dragon-Fist kung fu and Jeet-Kun-Do, as well as join his high school parkour team, leading them to victory in the state championship two years in a row. Once he turned 18, his parents asked him to take an active role in the company, which he did for a while. After that, he decided to step back and only take part when the vote his shares in the business entitled him to was required. He had his own pursuits; he did voice-overs and wanted to be an author. His oldest sibling, Mike, wanted to be a chef; while number 3 child Bethany inherited Dad's brain for business, so it was decided to groom her to take the reins of the company one day.

But ever since his 18th birthday two summers ago, the whole family was pressuring Draco to find and marry a first wife! Why? To guarantee he never got chosen to take part in the local 'Husband Hunt' for the local monster girls. Every spring, all _**single**_ 18-20 y/o men had to register for the Husband Hunt lottery. Only 25% of those would be chosen at random. There was also a second lottery that 21-25 y/o single men could volunteer for, which only 10% would be chosen to take part. One month later, all would be released into a given 'hunting' ground on the opening day of the hunt, one hour before the monster girls would also be released. Registered unmarried single or groups of 'sister-wife teammates' had up to five days to capture a husband.

He dismounted his custom solar-hybrid motor-trike in the garage and stormed into the family mansion. He passed by Bethany getting a snack in the kitchen. "Beth".

"Hey, Biggest Brother! You're back kinda early….from….your…date?", she trailed off as he stomped by, visibly irritated. "Hoo boy. He looks like he's about to explode. I **told** our parents not to…."

"_**Why**_ did you set me up with Tiffani Kase **again?!**", Draco all but shouted when he found all four of his parents and a few of his younger siblings in the living room watching a movie.

"Now, Draco", Carol, his second mom, said in a calming tone. "The last time was two years ago. Her mom is my best friend and asked that she get another chance since she told me Tiffani had changed; grown up."

"Oh, she's **changed** all right", Draco snorted. "She was even **more** stuck-up, entitled, and obnoxious than before! And for _**some**_ strange reason, she had it in her head that it was a _**done deal!**__"_

"She couldn't have been that ba…", his dad, Rick, started to say, when Draco cut him off.

"She was planning our _**wedding**_ right there in the restaurant, Dad!", Draco said, exasperated. "That's **it**! I am _**DONE**_ with this! No more match-making! No more 'arranged dates'! No more dating, _**period!**_ I'm going to my room. Moms, Dad, brothers and sisters, good night and I love you."

"I _**told**_ you that wouldn't go over well", Draco's birth-mother, Dee, Rick's first wife, said after he went out to his 'room', as he had the pool-house all to himself. "Draco is an excellent judge of character. Sorry, Carol, but he _**is**_ right about Tiffani Kase."

"We **need** to get him married before the Spring lottery, Dee", Rick said darkly. "Even with the odds as they are, we were **lucky** he wasn't chosen the last two years. I for one don't want to risk losing him to the monster girls. Compared to that, even a bitchy princess like Tiffani is preferable."

"I wonder", Dee said under her breath. She'd had some dealings with demi-humans, both business and socially. Most had better manners and morals than most humans! And when monster girls chose a husband, it had **nothing** to do with his fortune or social standing, and _**everything**_ to do with _**attraction**_. She went to the arboretum, to think among her plants. Her black cat, Morganna, followed her dutifully.

There were certain risks during the hunt as well. There was no guarantee of the character of the wife/wives that captured a man. And there were very rare cases of men being captured and sold to the dens; to exist in a drugged stupor of aphrodisiacs with barely enough food to survive and forced to service an endless string of monster girls who could afford to pay. Even rarer were cases of man-eaters somehow gaining entrance to or infiltrating the hunt, only to mate with and devour their catch on the spot. But Dee had faith in Draco's abilities to defend himself.

In his bedroom, Draco removed his sandals, cargo-pants, and shirt; exposing his black tribal-style tattoos. On his right pec was a green-eyed dragon breathing red flames over where his heart beat in his chest, his back was covered by dragon-wings, his right bicep was ringed by a celtic-knot dragon band, his left bicep had a celtic-knot of all four ancient element symbols around a pentacle, a 'Gemini' symbol on his left wrist, and a Yin & Yang on his right wrist. He removed and hung the dragon-pentacle amulet his birthmother gave him on the horns of the small dragon-statue holding a Tesla lightning-ball on his nightstand.

He stretched his 5'10", 180 lb frame, and released his long, golden-blonde hair from the ponytail he'd had it in. He took a small measure of pride in his tan, 'Bruce Lee' build body, then he glowered. Yes, he was handsome, strong, and took care of himself; he had **earned** this body, and the ladies did take notice. But as soon as they knew who he was, all they saw was his family name and fortune; making he himself just a handsome bonus. It disgusted him, as it happened with **every** girl he ever met, all the way back to high school, resulting in him still being a virgin. He was determined to give himself only to a girls—or girls—who truly loved him for himself!

He pulled on a pair of board-shorts and selected a few digital copies of classic "Godzilla" movies to play in sequence on his 'smart-TV' and turned in. Watching the movies in bed, they helped relax his mind. He set the TV to turn off in a few hours, knowing he would fall asleep sooner or later.

xxXXxx

Over the following weeks, Draco artfully dodged or avoided every attempt at setting him up with several girls, making good his self-proclamation. He was bound and determined that the only relationships or marriages he engaged in would be based solely on attraction and love.

Then the day of the lottery came. The U.S. government had decided to switch to the same method that was used in most of the rest of the world. It had been exposed last year, in a rather messy scandal, that the 'computerized random selection program' they had been using was being hacked in many cases to prevent the selection of those whose families could afford the hackers to do it. Selection was now done by blindly drawing a small ball from a bin at the same district locations where people went to vote. If a guy drew a white ball, he was 'safe'. But if he drew a gold ball, he'd been selected. His name, picture, stats, and brief profile were entered in the system and he was assigned a biometric, bar-coded armband. This info was available online to the monster girls, so those who wanted to could decide who to 'gun for' when the hunt begins. There was a four week gap between the lottery and the Husband Hunt, to give those selected time to prepare and spend with their families. While post-marriage visitation, or even moving into human communities was fairly common, there was no guarantee.

He arrived with several of his friends, all of them supporting each other in solidarity, so to speak. Each stepped up to draw in-turn, a few blindly swirling the balls around to mix them, and all six of his friends drew white balls. Draco stepped up, thrust his arm into the covered bin, grabbed a ball and withdrew it. He looked at it, and a grin split his face.

xxXXxx

"I WAS SELECTED!", Draco announced loudly as soon as he got home, still grinning.

"_**WHAT?!**__",_ Carol cried, her voice heavy with shock and worry. Jessica, his third mom, gasped and nearly fainted. His siblings, drawn by the raised voices, began to converge on the living room wondering what was going on.

"**Please** tell me you're_** joking?!**__"_, Rick said.

"I'm not kidding", he smirked, going over to a nearby computer. He logged into the proper site and pulled up his profile. It had pictures of him and basic data.

_**Name: Draco Lee Prince**_

_**Height: 5'10"**_

_**Weight: 180 lbs**_

_**Hair: Blonde**_

_**Eyes: Green**_

_**Skills: martial arts, swimming, and parkour. **_

_**Additional: Author, voice-actor, adrenaline junkie. Enjoys movies, amusement/theme parks, video-games and cooking for friends and loved ones.**_

"There must be some way to get you out of this", his dad said.

"No, Dad!", Draco insisted, rather irked at the very suggestion. "Even if there was—which there isn't—I wouldn't **want** out! This is just the kind of _**challenge**_ I've been looking for!"

"This isn't a _**game**_, Draco!", his dad roared. "This is your **life!** We might never see you again!"

"Biggest brother is leaving?", the ten y/o Diana cried tearfully, her outburst triggering similar reactions from the other little ones.

"Who says I'll get captured?", Draco said. "Others have made it all five days before! Very _**rare**_, true, but it **can** be done! And with the preparations and planning I intend to do, I think I can beat the odds!"

"And if you don't?", Carol asked anxiously.

"Then at least I know my new wife—or wives—aren't marrying me for my money", Draco said plainly. He turned to his siblings, who all looked worried that they were losing him, and hugged them all at once. "Don't worry, no matter what happens, you won't be losing me forever. I promise."

Dee went up to her eldest son, and hugged him with a proud smile, her eyes tearing up slightly, joined by Mike and Bethany.

"I have faith in you, Draco", she told him. "And I'm sure everything will work out for the best."

"Well", Rick sighed in defeat. "If it's what you want, Son, then the least we can do is support you and help you with your preparations as best we can."

"Thanks, Dad", he smiled, hugging his father. "I think I can handle most of it. But there is **one** thing you can help me with…..that is, if you don't mind using the company helicopter?"

xxXXxx

The local husband hunting ground has been in the same place for years: a small island a few miles off-shore, about 15 miles long from North to South, and a little over five miles wide, and connected to the mainland by a 4-lane bridge thanks to the relatively shallow depth of the water in between. Most of the time, it was a state park and campground open to the public and maintained by the state of California. Draco crossed the bridge on his trike, to scout the island. He figured to get the lay of the land before the hunt to give himself an edge, while his dad helped from the air in the helicopter. Draco was surprised that no others were doing the same. It only made sense. Draco supposed that most simply accepted the 'inevitability' of capture. After all, most were usually caught within the first twelve hours due to the superior strength, speed, stamina, and senses of most monster girls.

After a few scouting trips, Draco was confident in his knowledge of the island, and the digital maps his dad had made from the helicopter. He then settled in to order his supplies and equipment, although a few he could easily get locally. His family was impressed with his preparations. He was planning ahead and thinking this through strategically, like he had every other challenge or adventure he'd pursued as he grew up.

The first things he ordered online were a pair of Mil-Tec Warrior ACU Digital Camo Tactical Pants with built-in knee-pads, a Rothco Special Ops Soft Shell Jacket with the same 'pixel-print' forest-camo pattern and color, a black tactical belt with multiple pouches, and a black, waterproof, tactical shoulder-bag like the one used by the Assassin's Creed character 'Desmond Miles'. He then ordered MRE's to serve as his evening meals during the hunt, and a filter-bottle for water.

From the local stores Draco picked up five 1lb. packages of 'sweet&hot' beef jerky, five 1lb. packages of chipotle turkey jerky, a 3 lbs. bag of green apple Jolly Rancher hard candies, a 3 lbs. bag of Coffee-Nut M&M's, and a small container of 'Glacier Freeze'-flavor Gatorade drink mix.

Finally, he went back online to order several strings of firecrackers, a pack of smoke bombs, a pack of pepper-spray bombs, and a Xikar 9660CL Clear Stratosphere II Lighter plus a small extra can of fuel. While it was not common, male candidates were perfectly allowed to resist capture in the spirit of the hunt. Of course, there were limits to the lengths they could go to do so. Guns, large blades, or lethal poisons were not allowed. Small blades were permitted on the condition that they were not to be used to maim or inflict life-threatening wounds, although it was well-known that small blades would have little to no effect on the more powerful monster girls.

The fireworks Draco ordered were in the spirit of that resistance, as were the knives from his collection that he was now sharpening: two 'Black Legion' dragon-claw lock-blades. The two and ½ inch blades were reverse-curved and razor-sharp on the inverted edge; like animal claws, and would open with a flick of his thumb almost as fast as switch-blades. The other end of the handles also had a ring through which he could slide his pinkies, reducing the chance of dropping and losing them. Finally, they also had clips so he could easily carry them on his tactical belt.

xxXXxx

Draco awoke opening day of the Husband Hunt to the smell of malted butter-milk waffles and bacon. He followed his nose around the 'lagoon-style' pool and into the kitchen of the main house. There was his family, setting the table and buzzing around the kitchen. When they saw him, Diana pouted and huffed that she'd been about to wake him herself, as the others all greeted him. Draco tossled his little sister's hair then fist-bumped Mike as he worked the Belgian waffle-iron.

"Apple-cinnamon, just for you, Bro", Mike grinned.

"You're the best, Mikey", he grinned, his mouth watering. He was touched by the gesture. His family normally only did full-on family breakfast together on holidays or special occasions. But here they were, working together to make his favorite breakfast: Belgian waffles, sausage/bacon, eggs and hash-browns. His dad smiled as he handed Draco a king-size mug of mocha while Bethany poured him a tall glass of pineapple juice. Once all the food was ready, they all sat down. Draco smothered his whole waffle with butter and maple syrup and put ketchup on his hash-browns. And they talked over their meal, like they always did at those times they all sat down to eat together. It felt good, the way family should.

"Well", Draco said awkwardly, checking the time as he finished eating, "I have to get ready."

He forced himself to turn from the downcast faces of his youngest siblings to go shower and get dressed in his camouflage pants and jacket over his black boxer-briefs and black muscle-shirt. He checked the fireworks, pepperspray-bombs, and smoke-bombs in the pouches of his tactical belt one final time and clicked it around his waist. He checked his MRE's, candy, smartphone, and lighter-fuel in his shoulder bag and then put it on. He then put the bags of turkey jerky in his left thigh pocket, and the beef jerky in his right thigh pocket. His lighter went into his right hip pocket. He clipped his knives between pouches on the back of the tactical belt. He looked in the mirror. He was ready. He put on his sunglasses and walked out.

Dee, his birth-mother, had volunteered to drive him to the 'release point', where the bridge reached the island. He hugged his dad and other moms, who all wished him luck.

"Draco, I made this for you", Rick said, handing him a water-tight smartphone case. "It has a mini-solar cell built inside, so you can charge your phone."

"Thanks, Dad", he said, transferring his phone to the case and slipped it into the left inside pocket of his jacket, then hugged his dad again.

"I'll be back, I promise", he told his youngest siblings as he hugged and kissed them. "Until then, be good and listen to Dad and our moms. And when they're not around, you've got Mike and Beth, ok?"

"Good luck, Bro", Mike smiled, getting misty.

"You can do it, Biggest Brother", Bethany said, also tearing up.

"Thanks, you two", he smiled, teary-eyed himself as he hugged his two oldest siblings. "The little ones are gonna look to you two now; so take good care of this zoo full of wild animals or I'm gonna kick your butts when I get back!", he chuckled, making the other two laugh.

"We better go, Draco", Dee said gently. "It's almost time."

They rode in silence, as like many times since Draco was born, words were not needed between the two of them. Dee drove carefully to the bridge and across. At the far end was the 'entrance' to the island park, where the hunt would kick off from. It was already crowded with potential husbands and female officials logging them in and calibrating their armbands. Draco and his mom got out and walked toward the crowd. She suddenly stopped, causing him to turn to her. She looked into his eyes with love, pride, and tears.

"You came early into this world", she told him. "You were so small, so frail that the doctor and your father were afraid you wouldn't make it. But I **knew**. I never doubted. From the moment I first held you in my arms and looked into your emerald eyes, I knew you would become the strongest of them all. That's why I named you 'Draco'; after the dragon of legend that flew to the stars."

"I got it all from you, Mom", Draco said, hugging her.

"No. I nurtured it, but it was **always** all **you**", she said, putting a hand on his heart. "**Adventure** has always been your destiny, Draco. You have the heart of a warrior, and the soul of a dragon. And just maybe you can bring our worlds closer together. **That** is who you are, my Son. Whatever happens, I have _**faith**_ in you that it will be for the best."

"I love you, Mom", he said tearfully, hugging her tightly. She pulled him down to kiss his forehead, smiled, and went back to her car.

Like all the others, Draco's pack and gear was inspected for any illegal items.

"You're gonna put up a fight, aren't you?', the elven inspector smiled and winked at him as she handed his belt and pack back to him. "Good for you! I wouldn't be surprised to see you back here in five days, and I will personally let you back through the gate if I do. Good luck."

"Thanks", he replied with a smile. He saw a few other candidates who looked prepared to put up a fight.

He found a place among the candidates waiting for the gate to open at 11 am. They would get exactly one hour head-start before the Hunt participants were released at noon. Draco took a moment to chuckle at the irony of the monster girls being released at 'lunch time' to capture their potential husbands. He grinned and set himself as he watched the last few seconds count down. A horn sounded as the gates opened, allowing the candidates to flood onto the island. Draco grinned as he dashed up into the hills.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(AN) I do not own the song "Out on the Edge" by Jon Fiore, which was the theme to the 80's movie "The Heavenly Kid". I just thought it was appropriate for Draco here. I did cut it short for space, though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I'm headin' for someplace**_

_**That ain't in a dream.**_

_**I'm headin' where no mortal man's ever been.**_

_**And you may never see my face again!**_

_**With the eyes of a fool**_

_**And a heart full of fire.**_

_**I'm climbin' a mountain**_

_**that keeps gettin' higher.**_

_**I'm playin' a game**_

_**That no one's supposed to win.**_

_**On my way!**_

_**Where I want to be!**_

_**Got to stay**_

_**Out on the edge!**_

_**Out on the edge!**_

Draco and many others took the main path into the hills. He and a few others split off to the north. He pushed himself to get ahead of the others, to put as much distance and as many candidates between him and the starting line as possible. He vaulted over boulders and logs, slid under low branches, and jumped gullies.

_**I'm playin' it all**_

_**On a roll of the dice.**_

_**Got nothin' to lose, **_

_**But the rest of my life!**_

_**I'm chasin' my demon,**_

_**And I'm gonna ride him down!**_

_**The harder I run, **_

_**The faster I go.**_

_**And the places I've never seen anymore.**_

_**I know this is it!**_

_**It's too late to turn back now!**_

_**On my way!**_

_**Where I want to be!**_

_**Got to stay**_

_**Out on the edge!**_

_**Out on the edge!**_

Nearly an hour of running later, Draco was on a high bluff with a fair view of the bridge, gate, and beach. There were a fair number of candidates who were simply lounging on the beach and woods near the gate, content or resigned to simply wait to be chosen. The horn sounded again, and monster girls not only flooded through the gate, but many dove off the bridge into the water or took wing into the air! After seeing many candidates wade into the surf – probably hoping to be captured by mermaids – Draco headed for deeper cover, lest he be spotted by a winged monster girl. Didn't those guys realize that mermaids weren't the only sea monster girls? Idiots!

Temporarily invisible, Draco sat down to rest under a willow tree; its drooping branches and foliage giving him some cover from being easily spotted from the ground as well. He opened a package of beef jerky and munched on a few pieces before closing it again. He then popped two Jolly Ranchers in his mouth. He knew where all the fresh-water streams and springs were, so he could avoid the ponds and watering holes that were likely to soon have aquatic monster girls like mucus toads, sahagins, undines, and slimes lying in wait for unsuspecting 'husbands'. While preparing for the past four weeks, Draco had also done extensive research into many of the types of monster girls that were likely to take part in the local hunt. He cross-referenced that with what he'd learned about the island on his scouting trips.

Once rested, Draco opened up his senses. Not too far away, he heard a man shout in surprise, likely having suddenly found himself in the loving arms of his future wife. In another direction, he heard a similar cry combined with a large splash. He shook his head with a soft chuckle. The wind picked up, and he sniffed the air. A few faint hints of musk among the natural scents of the island, indicating that any monster girls in that direction were fairly distant. He looked sharply around as he exited the overhanging foliage of the willow tree, and jogged upwind.

After a while, he came upon a strange scene in a clearing further down the hill from him; a huge pitcher-shaped flower with a beautiful, light-green skinned naked girl standing thigh-deep in the flower's orange nectar. An alraune. But they were **plant** monster girls! How could she be here for the hunt? She must have 'sister-wife' teammates who helped temporarily transplant her. Sneaky, as the alluring scent of an alraune or lilyraune can draw a man in to practically surrender himself to them! His hunch was proved right as he saw a candidate emerge from the trees into the clearing, walking toward her as if in a lewd daze. Three honey-bee girls suddenly appeared from the trees behind him and to his sides, cutting off any possible escape.

"Oh, he's a handsome one, sisters", the tallest honey-bee said with a sultry grin.

"I told you we could help each other", the alraune said happily as the man stepped into her flower and was soaked in her sweet, aphrodisiac nectar. The honey-bees joined her in stripping him of his clothes.

"Heather", the tall one said to the youngest one. "Take his armband back and register our catch."

"Aw! But want him now, too, Sophia!", Heather pouted.

"Fly fast and you can join the party when you get back", Sophia told her. "Then in the morning, we'll take him back to the new hive on our island. He or one of the others our groups catch will become husband to our queen. The rest we get to share."

"And other than the one your queen chooses, you'll share all the husbands our teams catch with me and all my sister alraunes and lilyraunes growing around the hive", the flower girl reminded while ravishing the man. Heather 'hmph'-ed and buzzed away with the armband.

Draco ran further along the ridge when the wind shifted, lest he be snared by the alraune's scent as well. This was unexpected. Honey-bees and alraunes had **never** teamed up for the hunt before from what he knew! Who knows what other surprises could be…..

Draco ducked as a shape sailed over him from behind! He sprang back up to face the copper-haired inari who skidded to a landing and turned to regard him with sparkling eyes and a lusty grin, her fox-tail twitching behind her.

"Interesting", the fox girl cooed. "How did you know I was there?"

"Does it matter?", he asked.

"Mmmmm…not really", she grinned, and charged at him again! He sidestepped and stuck out his foot, tripping her. At the same time, he pulled a string of firecrackers from his belt, and lit the fuse with his lighter. He tossed them toward her as she began to stand again, and he took off. The string of mini-explosions scared and confused her, making her run in the opposite direction.

'That was close', he thought to himself as he continued on his way. He was heading for a small cave with an entrance that was hidden by ivy-vines. He checked the GPS on his phone. It wasn't too far, but it would take him at least an hour to get there. He could hole up there for the night, then move on in the morning to avoid simply being tracked back to it. Plus, there was a fresh water spring along the way. He set off at a jog.

About thirty-five minutes later, Draco reached the spring. He took out his 1-liter filter bottle and filled it up. As he re-secured his bottle, he got the vague feeling of being watched. Seeing nothing around him, he looked to the sky. **There** she is. A black harpy. But why isn't she attempting to catch him? She's just circling, maintaining altitude and watching hi…

Draco dashed for cover! The harpy was a _**scout!**_ Her teammates could already be on their way! He was still running five minutes later…..when the ground gave way under him! He was in a pit, on top of the foliage that had hidden it.

"Got you~!", a sultry, feminine voice called out. "I'll be there to collect you from my web in a moment, future husband~!"

Draco looked again. He was indeed on a stretchy, sticky-looking web; it would easily stick and tangle anyone trying to climb out. He smiled, and began bouncing up and down on the foliage that fell in with him. He got higher with each bounce, until he bounced above the pit. He then adjusted his next bounce, so he landed outside. He immediately took off running at full speed into the brush! The silver-haired arachne tried to pursue, but the trees and bushes were too dense for her big body to follow as he weaved and vaulted through them.

"Oh, very clever", she grinned. "Using my web like a trampoline to escape? Smart. I _**like**_ that! And I'm sure my sisters will, too."

She climbed a tall tree and got the harpy's attention, then pointed in the direction their target had fled. The harpy nodded and flew in the given direction.

Draco reached the cave, located at a junction of paths. He went inside, tossing a lit pepper-spray bomb into the junction. It exploded, covering his scent, and he relaxed. He watched through the curtain of foliage that hid the entrance. He saw a few candidates and monster girls pass by over time, the girls reacting to the residual pepper-spray more sharply than the humans, but no one discovered his hiding place. After a while of no activity outside, he opened an MRE and poured a little water into the heating pouch; activating it. After a few minutes, he had a hot meal of "fajita-chicken" ready to eat. Draco added some drink mix to the rest of his water, and enjoyed his dinner. Afterward, he checked outside one more time as the sun set. Seeing and sensing nothing, he settled down to sleep.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: What do you think? Did Draco plan and prepare well? As for his senses, it will be revealed later that Draco was trained for a few years by a Shaolin Master.**

**We will see that same Arachne and Black Harpy again later, along with their sisters!**

**Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter, things start getting tricky for Draco. For those who think Draco is 'too perfect' or a 'Gary Stu', I remind you that he has martial arts training from a MASTER and took the time to prepare for this challenge carefully. Plus, there is a sub-plot that will add more clarity later. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: Crouching Tiger, Fighting Dragon

After a breakfast of turkey jerky, coffee-nut m&m's, and Gatorade; Draco set out. He looked to the sky whenever he had to cross open terrain, remembering the black harpy from yesterday. He came across another candidate moving toward a pond, looking thirsty.

"I wouldn't drink there if I were you", Draco whispered loudly, making the guy jump and look at him. "There's a stream just a little further this way."

"What's it to you?", the guy barked as he knelt down to start cupping water in his hands. "I ain't had a drink since yesterday and there's fresh water right here!"

Just then, the water exploded next to him as a mucus toad girl leapt out and tackled him to the ground! Draco crouched down behind a bush, as the monster girl smiled down at her new husband lustily.

"Got you, my mate!", she said, licking his face—and across his lips—with her very long tongue. He looked up at her nervously and licked his lips, not realizing that doing so dosed him with her aphrodisiac mucus. Her grin got wider as he stopped struggling. With her long tongue out, she opened his pants and pulled out his hardening member. Her tongue wrapped around it several times and pumped it to full erection.

"Oh, what a nice cock you have, Husband!", she cooed lustily around her tongue. "My sister wives and I already agreed that whoever made the catch got first dibs, sooooo…"

She moaned loudly as she lowered herself on him, his cock sliding into her tight, slippery womanhood. With her frog-like legs, she bounced up and down on him, strings of mucus connecting them as her hips repeatedly slapped wetly against his; their mutual cries and moans of pleasure increasing. Draco decided now would be a good time to leave, before her teammates could arrive. He hadn't gone too far when he heard both of them cry out in ecstasy as the newly caught husband likely emptied his balls into his new wife.

He managed to avoid a few more monster girls as the day wore on. Evening was about to fall as he was nearly to his second hiding place. He stopped when he heard a scream. Unlike the cries of surprise or carnal pleasure he'd heard since the hunt began, these were screams of fear. He headed toward it carefully. He eventually caught the scent of a campfire coming from the same direction.

What he found both sickened and angered him. Six high-orcs, all very muscular under their soft, voluptuous curves, dark grey skin, brownish grey fur on their forearms and lower-legs, with the floppy pointed ears, curly fur-tipped tails, cloven-hooved feet, tusks, and noses of wild pigs. Most were like any other monster girls, but there was something 'off' about these six. Maybe part of it was how terrified Lance Ericson was where he was tied. Draco knew him from high school; a vain, arrogant athlete who bragged that he'd done the entire cheerleading squad. They had never been friends, but after the beating Draco gave him sophomore year when the jock made the mistake of bullying a friend of his, Lance left him and his friends alone.

Right now, one of the orcs was fucking Lance cow-girl style, her big tits and ass jiggling with every bouncing thrust. Draco did chuckle inwardly just a little. Lance prided himself in having sex with the most beautiful girls around, and here he was with a six-pack of women with faces like pigs. Relatively **cute** pigs, as **all** monster girls tended to be beautiful, but still pigs nonetheless.

"It's great, ain't it, Handsome?", the orc with a red Mohawk and long braid sneered from near the fire. "The manticore venom I injected you with will keep you hard and producing massive amounts of cum until you impregnate **all** of us. Then, when we don't need you anymore, we'll roast you for dinner. ~But don't worry~; months from now, as each of us is breast-feeding our pairs of little orc-lets born from your seed, we will fondly remember the pleasure you gave our loins and the delicious taste of your flesh from tonight!"

"His sperm feels so warm and gooey inside me, Bertha", another purred with a snort, rubbing her thighs together while she lewdly groped her own big tits.

"I know, it's great, isn't it?", the red-headed leader said, feeling her own nether region. As their leader, she had raped the pretty-boy first, savoring the massive load of his hot cum that filled her fertile womb. His resistance and protests had only turned her and her friends on even more as they raped him! "As soon as Thelma is done, we can start cooking dinner."

"I'm a-about t-to cum, Pretty-boy", Thelma teased as she rode him, smothering his face in the deep cleavage of her huge, bouncing tits. "I can f-feel you holding b-back. J-just l-let go! It will f-feeeeel so **gooood** if you j-just let g-g-GOOOOO! _**IMPREGNATE**_ MEEEEE! GIVE ME _**BABIIIIEEESSS!**__"_

"_**AAaaauuugh!**__"_, Lance grunted loudly as he tried but couldn't hold back any longer, flooding the fertile womb of his pig-faced rapist with his hot semen. She squealed with delight and pleasure, her orgasming pussy greedily milking his cock of every drop. He was disgusted and terrified. He had bedded cheerleaders, models, even his sexy MILF high school English teacher! And now, six **literally** pig-faced bitches were going to **eat** him now that they'd forced him to _**impregnate**_ them!

Lance was always a tool, but even he didn't deserve this. Draco took out a smoke-bomb and a string of firecrackers and tossed them into the campfire. When both started to go off, chaos and confusion gripped the camp!

"What the hell?!"

"Are we under attack?"

"I can't see!"

Draco dashed through the smoke-filled camp until he reached Lance.

"Wha….? Prince? Please! Get me the _**HELL**_ outta here!", the formerly proud athlete begged.

"Shut up!", Draco urged quietly as he cut the ropes holding him. "Grab your clothes and run! I'll distract them!"

"Thanks!", Lance panted as he ran away.

The smoke was starting to clear. Bertha saw the empty ropes.

"_**Where's our dinner?!**__"_, she screamed.

"He had to run", Draco smirked, drawing their attention. "Talk about 'fast food'! But how about I give you all some knuckle-sandwiches instead?" With that, he cracked his knuckles.

"Raauugh!", Bertha roared with a snort, charging him. "You bastard! Then you'll take his place!"

Draco sidestepped and delivered a spin-kick to the back of her head, causing her to sprawl forward on the ground. Thelma swung her fist at him, only for him to block and counter with a power-punch, knocking her back into her sister that had made the comment about Lance's semen. They both fell over each other as the next two engaged Draco simultaneously. As undisciplined as they were, fighting two at once wasn't easy, given their strength and savagery. He managed to knock one out with a punch and kick the other at the two who were getting back up. Wait, one was miss….He swept his right leg behind him, knocking the sneaky one's feet out from under her. For a split-second, he considered running while they were all on the ground. But he realized that unless he could knock them all out, bind them, and call the authorities, they would just track him and Lance down fairly quickly. So he had to end this here. He dashed over to the four trying to dis-entangle themselves from each other. He knocked two out quickly, and was about to follow up with the others, when he sensed something behind him. He turned to see Bertha charging toward him…to get tackled by a blur that streaked from the dark woods. Draco saw tiger-striped fur and a long tail on the monster girl pinning Bertha to the ground.

"How _**DARE**_ you desecrate this most _**sacred**_ of monster rituals!", the Jinko growled down at Bertha. "Damned man-eaters!"

"You say that like it's a **bad** thing", Bertha sneered as she struggled with the tiger-girl. "There was a time that your kind feasted on man-flesh! Look how far the once proud and mighty Jinko race has fallen, to roll over like tame kittens in heat for_**humans!**__"_

"Good night, little piggy", the jinko grinned as she knocked Bertha out with one savage blow.

Draco took the chance to knock out the last two orc girls, and started binding the unconscious orcs. They might be man-eaters, but as far as he knew they were also now pregnant; so killing them was not an option.

"Toss me one of those ropes?", the tiger-girl called out, standing over her beaten opponent. He did as she asked, then sent a text message to the elven officers overseeing the hunt to inform them about the man-eaters.

"You were very brave, and clever, to save that other candidate", the Jinko smiled. Draco looked at her. She was **extremely** attractive. About 6'4", 42J-28-40, lovely heart-shaped face with amber eyes framed by her long red hair, tiger-striped fur from her large clawed feet to mid-thigh as well as from her slightly oversized clawed hands to her shoulders, her long tail swishing behind her shapely ass, her skin nicely bronzed by the sun, and a black halter-thong-bikini barely containing her ample assets. "Clever of you to use firecrackers and smoke. I arrived just as you threw them into the fire. You fought well."

"Thanks, you too", he said, slowly backing toward the hillside sloping away from the camp. She was slinking toward him, her cat-ears twitching on her head, her tiger-eyes locked on him like prey. "The authorities know these bitches are here now, so I'll just be on my way."

"Oh no, brave one", she grinned, her sharp feline fangs glittering in the firelight as she continued to stalk him. "You have courage, kindness, and strength. Only one as noble as you is worthy to be husband to me and my sisters."

"You have to catch me first", he smirked, dropping into a Dragon-stance.

"I would expect no less, my love", she replied. "You are a skilled warrior. You might even last until my sisters arrive. Either way, you **will** ….be **ours!**"

She leapt at him, like a tiger pouncing on prey. Draco knew it was coming. He dropped on his back to the ground and brought his legs up as she landed on him. Surprise and luck enabled him to catch her wrists in his hands and use his legs to flip her over him and onto the sloping hillside. She tumbled half-way down before she caught herself. She looked up at him in admiration, to see him salute her with a crooked smirk. He ran through the lingering smoke to cover his scent and disappeared into the woods.

xxXXxx

Twilight had fallen by the time Bengali made it back up the hill, just as the elves and most of her sisters arrived. The sisters all shared the same heart-shaped face with high cheekbones and the same 42J-28-40 build, with the exception of the 4'10" black harpy, who sported the same curves proportionally scaled down. The orcs were arrested and dragged away while the sisters conferred. She described Draco, to which Raquel's interest was piqued.

"He sounds like the same one who got away from me and Eboni yesterday", the arachne stated.

"I am **positive** that he is one of the ones we all agreed to look for when we looked through the profiles weeks ago", Bengali said. "His courage and fighting prowess were something to behold. And he seemed to project a sense of….honor. That's the best way to describe it."

"He took a tremendous risk to rescue that other candidate from six man-eaters", Qinda the echidna said, slithering closer. "Even with the clever use of fireworks as a distraction."

"Hee-hee-hee! That dumb muscle-head he saved ran smack into a group of minotaurs!", the harpy giggled. "Still naked with his little soldier at full attention! I don't think they'll get him registered until at least noon tomorrow!"

"Eboni! Focus!", Qinda urged, then her voice went sultry. "This brave one sparks my interest. Did you notice anything else about him, Bengali?"

"He seemed to sense danger behind him…..twice! His fighting style seemed to be some variant of Dragon-Fist, and he fought as smoothly as if he had _decades_ of experience", the tiger-girl said. Qinda's eyes widened.

"Could it be?", she stroked her chin in thought. "Sisters, do you remember his profile? 'Draco Lee Prince', and the dragon tattoos on him in the pictures? It **can't** be coincidence."

"You don't **really** think he could be….?", Raquel started, only for her echidna sister to interrupt.

"It would explain his actions, behavior, and natural fighting skills", she said. "I **knew** I sensed something special about him when we read his profile. But even if I'm wrong, I'm getting _**very**_ turned on just thinking about him."

"Agreed", Bengali grinned. "I wanted him inside me the moment I saw him fight. Everything about him just screams '**worthy mate**'!"

"Only an _**exceptional**_ mate could escape one of _**my**_ traps", Raquel added. "He's the one I want."

"He's smart, sticking to the cover of the hills and forest", Eboni said, fluffing her wings. "Even a bird-brain like me can appreciate that!"

"Agreed. So first thing in the morning, Eboni, I want you to fly down to the beach and tell Vera that we need her to start exploring the inland waters", Qinda said. "Tell her about our target, and then resume scouting from the air."

"Okey-Dokey!", the black harpy chirped cheerfully.

xxXXxx

Draco made it to his second hidey-hole; a hidden nook amid several large boulders. He heated up an 'Asian Beef Strips and Vegetables' MRE for dinner and popped a couple Jolly Ranchers for dessert. He looked up at the starlit sky. That was _**too**_ close. He was fairly certain he could've handled the orcs himself, even if that jinko hadn't stepped in. **She** was something else, though; fast, strong, and a skilled fighter from what he saw. He got _lucky_ being able to catch her by surprise, tossing her down that hill. In a protracted fight, she would've easily overpowered him; or kept him busy long enough for her sisters to arrive and help her subdue him.

He realized something else as he sat there. He admired her. He could see himself fighting beside her for a common cause. She **could** have captured him while he was distracted by the orcs, but she chose to help him stop them first; **then** face him one-on-one. Someone like her would only ally themselves with others as honorable as she was. Still, he had to be careful of her and her 'sisters', whatever kind of monster girls they were.

Draco took a moment to text his family to let them know he was ok and still free. He then looked to the stars again. Sensing nothing nearby, he allowed himself to sleep. After all, he'd had a busy day!

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: THAT was a close call! Even with all his skills and preparation, Draco only escaped with a healthy dose of luck! But now he's the specific target of a team of sister-wives! Plus, with so many husbands already captured, the remaining monster girls will only be more desperate and determined!**

**Suggestions and long reviews are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, Everyone! I got almost non-stop action for you this chapter! Not only are all the monster girls getting more desperate, but Draco now has one team hunting for **__**him**__** specifically! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 3: Running the Gauntlet

Draco woke to his phone vibrating. A text with an attachment from his brother, Mike.

'Bro! U gotta read this from 2day's paper!'

Puzzled, Draco opened the attachment to see the headline: _**"Husband Hunt Hazzards and Heroes!"**_

'_Late yesterday, a group of six man-eaters infiltrated this year's Husband Hunt, capturing a candidate, breeding him by force. They were preparing to cook him, when another candidate intervened, distracting the man-eaters with fireworks, enabling him to free the captive. This hero then fought the man-eaters to give the captive time to escape. A wife competitor then arrived and helped him capture the man-eaters. The hero then managed to elude capture by the 'wife' and escape, remaining free._

"_I would be __**dead**__ right now if not for him", the former captive said, surrounded by a group of happy minotaurs who had captured him after his escape. "Instead, now I can start an all-girl football team with my beautiful new wives!"_

_The identities of the captive and heroes have not been revealed as of yet, due to the on-going Husband Hunt. More on this story as it develops.'_

Another text came in: 'It was u, wasn't it?'

Draco grinned as he sent back a winking smiley-face.

'I knew it! Keep it up, Bro! We r all proud of u! BTW-according to reports, as of last night only 8 candidates remain free, including u!'

Draco had a breakfast of jerky, coffee-nut m&m's, and Gatorade; using up the last of yesterday's water. He would have to risk going to another spring or stream to get more water soon.

He managed to reach his next hiding place without incident, and holed up for the rest of the day.

xxXXxx

The next day, after getting the water he needed at a nearby spring, Draco spent the morning dodging monster girls left and right! He was able to hide from most, but he had to escape from that same black harpy again! He dodged her first attack, and managed to catch her talons and throw her into a pond. With her wings wet, she could only watch him run into the woods, her desire growing.

Later, while eating some beef jerky, he had to dodge a girtablilu's stinger! The scorpion arachne rushed him with hands, pinchers, and stinger! Just one sting, and he would be a paralyzed, fully erect cum-factory for as long as she wanted! After a series of dodges and blocks, he back-flipped away from her to gain distance and threw his last smoke bomb at her. He made his getaway while she coughed and choked.

Next was a tall, muscular, green-skinned ogre! She had him between her and a cliff-face. He went hand-to-hand with her briefly, her strength and resilience matching his skill until he managed a thrust-kick that knocked her back about twenty feet. He ran toward her. She grinned, horns glinting in the sun, positive that she could easily out-grapple him …until he simply baseball-slid between her legs to get past her and run. She pursued him, simply tossing obstacles that he vaulted or dodged out of her way! Rounding a bend, Draco collided with another candidate, knocking him down. He quickly rolled back his feet and kept running, even after he heard the delighted ogre shout "Thank you!" to him as she cuddled her new husband.

As he ran, he realized what was happening. With so few candidates left, the remaining monster girls were getting more desperate. And most were now toward the Southern end of the island, as the North was likely picked clean. He decided to head back the way he came. If he could slip past the monster girls and reach his first hide-out, he just might make the full five days and be able to stride back through the gates victorious!

He was running through a clearing when he tripped, his feet wrapped in webbing!

"Got you, Honey!", said a familiar sounding arachne as she started to reel him in. "You won't get away from me this time! My sisters will be so pleased!"

So it _was_ the same arachne from the pit-web trap. Well, he wasn't about to just give up! He pulled and opened his blades and slashed the webs. Then he rolled away up to his feet and ran, not bothering to even look back at her!

"Oh no you don't, Honey!", she called, shooting more webs at him. He managed to dodge them all and dive into the thick foliage where she could not follow. Her frustration at losing him again was matched only by her increased desire for him.

He raced through the woods in the vague direction of his first hiding place. When he didn't hear anything around him, he paused to eat some jerky, m&m's, drink some Gatorade and pop a Jolly Rancher. Leaning against a tree, he decided to rest a few more….

"Hello again, my love."

He snapped his head to look in the direction he was going to go…to see the smiling jinko from the other night!

'Aw crap! How did she know I was headed…?', he thought to himself. He took off toward the sound of fast flowing water, the jinko hot on his heels despite his parkour skills! There was no way he could outrun her for long…..at least not without help. If he could get into that fast stream, he could let the water sweep him down the hill faster than she could keep up! There it is! The pond the stream flowed out of!

When he got close, the water erupted up to reveal a curvaceous kraken! He skidded to a halt, and he could hear the jinko catching up.

"You must be the dreamy hunk my sisters told me about", she grinned lustily. "Time to come home to your new wives, Beloved!"

He dodged her tentacles and lit his last pepper-spray bomb and tossed it at the edge of the pond. It exploded and the kraken cried in pain, making him feel bad about it. She submerged again to ease the burning pain of the pepper-spray, and he dashed to the stream and jumped in!

"Brilliant, my love!", the jinko shouted to him as he was swept away by the fast current. "But _**you**_ are the one we want, so we _**will**_ find you! I can track you **anywhere!**"

'Great, I'm the _**specific target**_ of at least one team of sister-wives now', he thought grimly to himself. Not that he didn't find monster girls attractive, but he **really** wanted to _**win**_ this challenge and go back to his family.

After a few miles the stream slowed, so Draco climbed out and quickly checked his gear. Food and gear were all good, but the rest of his firecrackers were now useless. He moved on, attempting to get back on course.

He checked the GPS, and he was on as straight a path to the vine-hidden cave as possible, when he heard raucous laughter ahead of him. Definitely male from what he could hear, but something was off, setting off the alarms in Draco's head. Even if they were fellow candidates who had lasted this long, they wouldn't be making so much noise. Staying low, he crept over to where he heard them and looked from behind a bush…..and froze.

There were three gunmen with assault rifles and pistols, all fitted with suppressors. No way were these guys local candidates, as such weapons were illegal. Looking closer, he saw silver and gold insignias sewn onto their shoulders; a rifle crossed over an angel's wing, the symbol of the Templars of Ilias Kreuz. Religious fanatics who advocated the extermination of all monsters and branded those who accepted monsters in any way as heretics and infidels. The leader of these three, like most Templar officers, was wearing a flashy dress uniform that was more ornamental than functional.

Draco had heard about teams of these zealots trying to infiltrate and disrupt Husband Hunts around the world in recent years. That had to be why they were here. Their mere presence pissed him off, even more so when he saw the monster girl on the ground at the leader's feet. He gauged her to 'stand' about 5'5" with a teal tint to her pale skin and nearly waist-length, indigo hair. She had tribal markings on her left arm and torso. Her eyes were a bewitching magenta with vertical slit pupils. She was some species of lamia and had the long tail of a snake in place of legs. Her total length appeared to be in the ballpark of 24 feet. The color of her primary scales was black with a rosy tint and iridescence, the two-foot tip of her tail was bright red, while her 'snake-belly' scales were a golden-orange color. Her pointed, reptilian ears and her cheek scales were also black. She was wearing a white leather & lace mini-skirt, matching white leather & lace halter-top with a sleeveless green hoodie. And she was bleeding. She was clutching her side painfully, her clothes stained red from the amount of blood that was flowing from her wound. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that one of them had shot her.

Suddenly, the leader stepped over to her and viciously kicked her where she'd been clutching her bleeding side, making her cry out in pain.

"Look at this abomination, men", he sneered to his laughing subordinates, who were egging him on. "Can you believe that there are freaks here who actually **want** to _**breed**_ with things like her? Disgusting, isn't it? And some weak fool had to actually _**fuck**_ one of these things to create her."

Draco clenched his jaw, his rage burning like the breath of a dragon seeing the girl writhe in pain while those bastards laughed. You **don't** treat people like that. And the way the leader assaulted her and referred to her people as _things_…..there was no excuse for that kind of cruelty! Draco admired the girl when she glared defiantly at the zealot standing over her.

"Oh, don't give me that look", he chided at her glare. "_**You're**_ the villain here. I'm a hero, and heroes _**slay**_ monsters. You and your kind are the ones hunting humans for sport! What gives you the right to simply take human beings for sex? Nothing, that's what! No matter how the heretics dress it up with pretty words like 'co-existence', the truth is it boils down to you monsters just taking what you want and the human race suffering the consequences. Your father was nothing but a sex slave; a weak fool who lowered himself to service a monster rather than be a real man and marry a real woman. But then, your kind doesn't really care, do you? _**All**_ human men are just sex-toys to you, only good for squirting out the semen you monster sluts crave so badly. Isn't that ri….?"

"Sir!", one of the others yelled.

That was all the warning the leader got before all he saw was Draco's fist impacting his face with enough force to partially cave it in and slam him into the other guy, knocking both into a heap on the ground. Draco hated people like them. People who deluded themselves into thinking compassion was weakness, that cooperation was surrender, that ignorance was independence and hatred was strength.

Zealots like them were wrong. Co-existence didn't come from weakness or cowardice. It was strength. It took courage to open yourself up to risk for a better future. Finally, the men who became the husbands of monster girls weren't weak. It was quite the opposite, in fact. The fantasy image some people had of a monster girl's husband as a pampered sex slave was a stereotype that was rarely based in reality. Since most monster girls were much stronger than most humans and sometimes didn't know their own strength, it required an incredible level of human strength and stamina to just deal with them on a daily basis. As a monster girl husband, just having sex with your wife often tested those qualities to the breaking point. And yet virtually every human husband ever interviewed has stated happily that it's worth it, as the deep love they share with their wives is as palpable as it is undeniable.

But **these** 'men', who lived inside their own little bubbles on their island and mainland compounds, deluded themselves with their own strength, despite never having endured any real hardship. Draco had grown up strong in accepting the responsibilities as a member of a society that chose the path of compassion, cooperation, and co-existence.

The third man seemed a bit sluggish as he rounded on Draco to level his rifle at him. Draco rushed in and slammed the barrel of the gun into his face, disarming him, them ramming the butt of the weapon into the guy's mid-section. As he doubled over, Draco delivered a hard chop to the back of his neck, sending him to the ground unconscious. Draco grinned at his handy-work. While he required his martial arts skills to even briefly hold his own against most monster girls, he was gratified that he was much stronger than most human opponents.

He went to check on the lamia, maybe give her first-aid before getting help for her. Wait…..why is the ground spinning and rushing up to meet him…..?

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: WTF?! What just happened to our hero?! Wait and see next chapter! LOL!**

**Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, Everyone! Draco's life is about to go through some **_**major**_** changes; more than anyone bargained for! He has a new family. But will he be forever lost to his old one? Will he adjust and embrace his monster wives? Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4: The Honeymoon Begins

Draco's world was still swaying a bit on a tilt when he awoke in a room he'd never seen before. He tried to sit up only to collapse back down. He realized that he'd been stripped to his underwear under the blanket covering him. He was looking about for his clothes as his vision stabilized and cleared, when the door opened and a beautiful monster girl with shoulder-length silver hair and eight legs entered. She was an arachne. Her lower body, encased in a black exo-skeleton, was that of a spider bearing a 'skull-mark' on her thorax and her human upper-body and head rested where the spider's face would normally be with her pedi-palps resembling the shapely legs of a human woman. Her human-like arms were encased in exo-skeleton from her clawed finger-tips to just below her shoulders. Her choice of clothes just barely protected her modesty with a black halter-top that barely contained her 42J breasts and what appeared to be a black loin-cloth covering her crotch area between her pedi-palps. Her heart-shaped face had three pairs of red eyes, the largest of which were located where human eyes normally are, and the two smaller pairs were one set above the others on her forehead, with the middle pair spaced slightly wider apart. Her human skin had a creamy complexion in sharp contrast to the rest of her coloration.

"My, my, awake already?", she asked warmly, her seductive voice sounding familiar. "I was sure Qinda's poison would have knocked you out for at least a couple of days. You must have one **hell** of a constitution to be awake so quickly. My name is Raquel."

"D-Draco. H-how long was I out?", he rasped through his dry throat. She opened a bottle of water and gently helped him drink. He gratefully swallowed, feeling the cool liquid sooth his throat.

"Six hours, give or take", she told him with a seductive grin. "Considering it was meant to keep a human under for at least a day or two, the fact you're awake now is really very impressive."

The water quenched his thirst, making it easier to speak. Wait! His memory suddenly raced back to him!

"What happened to the lamia?", he asked in genuine concern. "Is she ok? Did help come in time for her?"

"Qinda? The one you saw with those Templar fanatics?", she asked, and when he nodded, "She's fine. It takes a lot more than a few holes to put down a monster girl, **especially** an _**echidna**_; they're powerful and heal fast. The doctor said she'll be all healed by tomorrow…*giggle!*that is if she doesn't die of embarrassment. After all, it's not every day you accidently knock out your rescuer with poison meant for your attackers."

"Poison?", he asked.

"Nothing serious", she assured him. "When she was attacked by those Templar goons, Qinda's pair of mini-snakes began to expel sleeping vapor to stop them. Then you jumped in to save her and got caught up in it as well."

Draco would have face-palmed himself if he could move. Of course Qinda had it under control! He didn't accomplish anything by charging into the situation. Well, at least the girl was ok.

"Where am I?", he asked.

"The ranger station at the entrance of the island", Raquel replied. "We brought you and Qinda here for medical attention, and told the rangers where to find those lunatics."

"Thanks."

"You know, it took Eboni almost an hour to dry off after you tossed her into that pond", Raquel giggled. "And Vera finally managed to shake off that pepper bomb you used. Plus the way you escaped my webs and traps was impressive."

Draco was relieved, but also noticed how casually she referred to the others by name.

"Qinda, Eboni, and Vera; do you just know them or are they your sister wife teammates?", he asked.

"Them and two others, teammates and actual sisters", she confirmed. "We all have the same echidna mother and human father. The others are Bengali, the Jinko you met and escaped from twice, and Donna, a holstaur who fell ill on the first day of the hunt. She had to stay home, but she is registered with us as sister wife teammates. Though I suppose it's sister wives now."

Draco froze. So overwhelmed by the chain of events, he'd _**completely**_ forgotten he was a candidate in the Husband Hunt! And he had been captured, his arm-band was gone; likely already registered as caught. He'd promised his siblings he would be back, that he would see them again after conquering this ultimate challenge for his skills and abilities. He left days ago and he already missed his family. The idea that he might never see them again…..Raquel read the dejected look on his face.

"Are you really that disappointed by us?', she asked, trying to hide her sad tone. "Well, I suppose when most men picture marrying a monster girl, they imagine someone… softer". She gestured to herself. Draco gently took her hand and looked warmly up at her, gently caressing her sharp talons with his thumb.

"That's not it at all, Raquel", he smiled warmly. "It's just….this will be the first time in my life that I'm leaving home and I'm practically leaving for good. I'm just nervous, that's all. I mean, I really hope I can still visit my family."

Raquel blinked, and blinked again.

"That's it?", she asked.

"That's it."

"And this?", she again gestured to herself. "You really don't have a problem with us?"

Draco blushed, embarrassed to admit the truth. "You're gorgeous, and so are all your sisters that I've seen."

"Do you really mean that?", Raquel blushed.

"I would never lie…..to my wives."

"Then I can tell you that family means as much to us as it does to you", she smiled. "We'll work it out so that you can see your family as much as you'd like…within reason."

"Thank you", he sighed in relief. "I'm the oldest of eight, so I practically helped raise my oldest siblings and help a lot with the younger ones. They and my parents all love me dearly, as I do them."

"Something that we can understand completely", Raquel smiled. "We want you to be happy with us, Honey. And family is important to us all, as it was to our parents. Some of my fondest childhood memories are visits with my human grandparents."

"Then I look forward to making new memories with both my birth family and new family together", he smiled warmly. In truth, he wasn't lying when he told her she and her sisters were gorgeous. "I do have one question right now, though."

"And what is that, Husband?", Raquel asked seductively.

"Um...*ahem* Where are my clothes?", he asked sheepishly.

Raquel burst out laughing, and needed a few moments to rein in her mirth. "Your clothes were still very wet and….a little ripe. So my sisters and I removed them so they could be washed and dried. They should be ready soon. The human doctor and nurse here also bathed you in your sleep after checking you for injuries. By the way, it was...**difficult** for us to resist ravishing you in your sleep when we saw your *sigh* _**body**_. In fact(she lifted her top seductively and leaned down to press her bare, ample breasts into his chest, smiling naughtily) you're kind, brave, cute…..and **completely** _**helpless**_ at the moment. Seriously, you couldn't tempt me more right now if you tried; you pure, sweet, unadulterated monster bait."

Draco gulped again, but with a smile. Raquel's attraction to him was palpable. Her touch gave him goosebumps and sent a pleasant tingle up his spine and they both felt his member swelling.

"Do you like what you see?", she breathed huskily, and leaned closer, pressing her breasts even tighter to his chest. "And what you _**feeeeel?**__"_

"Yes", he breathed, moving his lips toward hers…..until she was suddenly pulled away!

"That's enough, Raquel!", a feminine voice said with authority from the door. Draco saw the echidna from before—Qinda—had wrapped the tip of her tail around Raquel's neck to pull her away as she entered the room. He was glad to see her ok, fresh bandages around her mid-rift. "Did we not all agree to deliberate our marital arrangements as a family _**before**_ engaging in intimacy?"

"Geez, big sis, relax! It was just a little….._**taste**__"_, the arachne smirked as Qinda released her. She gently rubbed the mild soreness from her neck. "A chokehold is no joke, you know."

As Qinda came closer, the other sisters entered.

"Husband!", Eboni chirped cheerfully, rushing over to cuddle into his chest. Like all black harpies, she had messy, shoulder-length black hair to match her winged arms and indigo talons. She also had an indigo taloned thumb and two fingers at the last joint of each wing. She was wearing a red tube top over her proportionally large breasts and blue-jean short-shorts over her sexy bubble-butt.

The pink-haired kraken, Vera, was wearing a skintight, latex black mini-dress which clung to her generous curves and showed off her cleavage and sensuous tentacles. She was being pushed in a wheelchair by Bengali.

"I'm sorry for hurting you", Draco said sheepishly to Vera, who gently waved her hand.

"All in the spirit of the hunt, Beloved", she smiled. "Think no further on it."

"And I'm glad you're ok", he said to Qinda, who blushed. With all the sisters together, Draco could see the resemblance now; they all had different eye/hair colors and heights ranging from 4'10" to 6'4", but all of them had the same heart-shaped face, hour-glass figure, and luscious curves. And now that he thought about it, they were literally a perfectly balanced team for the Hunt: a jinko who specializes in tracking, speed, and combat, an echidna able to utilize paralyzing poisons, an arachne who could use her webs to set traps, a harpy for a long-range scout, and a kraken to cover the nearby waters. And if the holstaur had been well enough to come, she would've brought a talent for 'herding' their target into a trap or ambush.

"I believe proper introductions are in order. I am Qinda, dear husband, eldest of your wives; the Merlyn sisters", she smiled warmly, affectionate lust in her eyes.

"My name is Bengali", the jinko grinned, the feral desire in her voice and eyes as thick as honey. "It was an honor to fight beside you, just as it will be to bear your seed."

"Jeez, Bengali, don't you think you should wait until he's back on his own two feet before jumping his bones?", Raquel sighed.

"Judging by what we saw when we came in, you're one to talk, Sister", Qinda drolled with a smirk.

"Hee-hee-hee! She got you there, Raquel!", the harpy giggled. "Me next! I'm Eboni! Getting my wings wet before was very clever!"

"My name is Vera-Loralei Merlyn", the kraken said, as she looked lovingly at him. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Beloved."

"We already met, Honey", Raquel grinned. "But my full name is Raquel-Arachnera Merlyn."

"I'm Draco", he introduced himself. "And it is my honor… and pleasure, to be your husband."

Just then, there was a knock on the open door, and an elf ranger came in holding a bundle of folded clothes. "Sorry to interrupt, but your clothes are ready, Mr. Prince. Incidentally, you were the very last remaining husband candidate to be captured and registered."

"Then I guess I get a happy ending in more ways than one", he smirked. "I out-lasted all the others, and I now have wives who love me for **me** and not for….Anyway, I'll get dressed as soon as Qinda's poison wears off enough for me to move."

"_**We**_ could dress you, Honey", Raquel suggested, wickedly licking her lips with a sultry look in her eyes.

"I know, Raquel", he chuckled. "And as enjoyable for all of us as that would be, I want to walk out of here on my own two feet, arm in arm with my beautiful wives. Besides(he grunted as he sat up), it's starting to fade now."

The sisters were again impressed by his strength and fortitude in fighting off Qinda's poison so quickly! It only added to their desire for him. Everything they'd seen and learned about Draco just screamed _"__**WORTHY MATE!**__"_ to their most primal instincts and touched their hearts. They were all sssooooo tempted to just take and ravish him right there!

An hour later, the new husband and wives walked through the bridge gate together. Draco was pushing Vera's wheelchair with Eboni perched on his shoulders (stroking his hair lovingly), Qinda on his right arm, Bengali on his left arm, and Raquel right behind him. There was a crowd of reporters, photographers, and news crews waiting, all striving to ask many questions at once.

"Please! Please!", he called out, quieting them. "Just one at a time please? You."

"Mr. Prince, how does it feel to be the _**last**_ husband captured in this year's hunt?", the lady reporter he chose asked.

"In a way, I achieved what I set out to do when I was first selected", he said. "My original intent was to beat the odds and avoid capture for the full five days. But this is even better. I out-lasted all my competition, pushed my skills to the limit, and now I have six lovely wives. Uuhh….you."

"Six? We only see five", an older gentleman reporter pointed out.

"Our sixth sister was registered with us, but was too ill to join us the first day of the hunt", Qinda said. "She awaits us at home."

"Mr. Prince", Tina Skeeter, the gossip columnist, called as she elbowed past the others. "You have long been the West coast's _most_ _eligible_ young bachelor. Rumors abound that you were deliberately _**avoiding**_ marriage to any of the social princesses, models, and media darlings that hoped to become your wives. And yet you seem perfectly happy being captured as a husband to _**monster girls**_. Why is that?"

Draco growled inwardly. He'd had run-ins with Tina before, most recently when mom #2 Carol had pushed him to give Tiffani another chance. Tiffani had tipped Tina off, allowing her to be in disguise at another nearby table in the restaurant. Tina's hopes of landing a scoop about their engagement went up in the flames of Draco's anger at the self-centered spoiled princess. Tina had to make due with reporting the explosive end to their date. He took a deep breath and composed himself, pulling his wives in close.

"Of course I'm happy", he smiled. "They're all beautiful, kind, strong, and they love me for **me**. What real man wouldn't love wives like that just as much as they love him?"

"So they **are** aware of…..", Tina tried to continue.

"That's all for now", Draco said, cutting her off. "Right now I'd like to go home with my wives and meet wife number six. We're going to get to know each other ….._**intimately**_. Then we will plan a visit to the home of my parents and siblings to get the whole family acquainted and pick up my belongings."

"Beloved", Vera said. "If you will wheel me over to the side of the bridge, I can swim home and meet you there?"

"Sounds good", he smiled, heading for the rail.

"Me too, Husband?", Eboni chirped. "I can fly."

"Of course, but first", he pulled both of them close, and kissed each of them ever so sweetly on the lips, making them both swoon, cameras flashing all around. "See you both when we get home."

xxXXxx

Donna was pacing with excitement! She had seen her sisters and their new husband all over the news. She was so happy that they'd been able to capture the one at the top of the list of those whose profiles had impressed them all. He was a totally adorable hunk! And the words he spoke on TV, plus the way he kissed Vera and Eboni—she was sssooooo jealous!—showed he would be a strong and loving husband! For like the twentieth time since first seeing the news she checked herself in the mirror. As a holstaur, she had a gentle demeanor and laid-back attitude usually, but even she was excited by the prospect of finally having a mate! Her horns and ears were poking perfectly through her long black & white streaked hair. She was wearing her favorite ruffled blue-jean mini-skirt and red-bandana-print blouse tied to expose her trim belly but which barely contained her massive _**42MMM**_ breasts. Her black & white 'paint' fur was flawless from her cloven hooves to her thighs, and her furred tail was swishing behind her from under the skirt.

"I'm home!", Eboni called out as she entered. Donna almost bowled her over.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! What's he like? How strong is he? How did it feel when he kissed you?", Donna was practically shaking her little sister senseless.

"I'm home!", she heard from the stairs down to the sea cave. Donna dropped the dizzy Eboni and raced down the stairs. Vera had just come out of the water and was wheeling into her chair-lift to come upstairs, when Donna eagerly assailed her as well. Vera, however, was able to keep her holstaur sister at bay with her tentacles. Donna, however, still asked the same rapid-fire questions of the kraken as the lift carried her upstairs. Vera shook her head with a small smile. Donna was the second-youngest of the sisters, and still very excitable at times.

"He's wonderful", Vera told her. "And he's _**very**_ strong. _**He**_ was the one who took down a bunch of man-eating orc-girls to save another husband! Bengali and Qinda actually got to see him fight! And his lips~", she sighed, touching her own lips dreamily. Just then Donna's ears twitched, and her eyes widened with excitement. Vera smiled, guessing that Donna just heard the van pull up. "Why don't you go find out for yourself?"

Draco was impressed with his wives' van. It kinda reminded him of the van from the classic 80's TV show "the A-Team". He could tell it had a former life as a party van, but the high-end mods the ladies must have had done were awesome and practical. It was big enough to transport all of them comfortably, but he could understand the practicality of Eboni usually flying and Vera swimming when possible. And Qinda was an excellent driver; with most of her length coiled around the base of the custom-made driver-seat and working the accelerator and brakes with the tip of her tail. On the ride home, his wives told him all about Donna and their cliff-side home with access to a moon-pool sea cave.

Draco got out with the others, feeling oddly nervous about meeting his sixth wife, hoping she would approve of him as the others did. The front door opened, and she stepped out. The same pretty, heart-shaped face—but with the horns and ears of a cow this time—same hour-glass figure. She had the hooved feet and black & white coloration of all holstaurs. The biggest difference from her sisters—literally!—were her **much** _**larger**_ breasts! His emerald eyes met her big browns, and she smiled as she eagerly ran to him.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome, Husband!", she cried, hugging him tight enough to take his breath.

"Air!", he gasped, the other sisters giggled knowingly.

"Sorry!", she cried sheepishly, letting him go. "I'm just so excited!"

"It's ok. It's a relief to know you're happy to meet me. I was kinda nervous", he chuckled, making her blush. "You must be Donna. I'm Draco."

"**You** were nervous? About meeting **me**?", Donna said, surprised. Then she laughed, hugging him tightly again. "Oh, you are just _**too**_ **adorable**!"

Inside, they gave him a full tour of the house; including his large upstairs room with the oversize bed to share with whichever wife or wives he chose for the night at any given time. Mention of this made him blush bright red and reminded him of what Qinda had said about 'discussing marital relations as a family'. They returned to the main floor, which was basically just one big open-concept living-room/ dining-room/kitchen with a full bathroom.

"You have a beautiful home", he said.

"No", Qinda smiled, embracing him. "_**We**_ have a beautiful home. A home that is complete now that **you** are with us, Draco Darling."

Her embrace felt so warm, so comforting, so loving, and so natural; it touched his heart as he saw the agreement to her words in the eyes and smiles of **all** his wives. He pulled back just enough to look in her eyes. Time to take the emotional plunge.

"It won't be **truly** complete until we fill our home with _**children**_", he smiled. He was almost plowed under the dog-pile of his wives as they all rushed in and hugged & kissed him. "Speaking of…..Qinda, I believe back at the ranger station you mentioned a conversation we needed to have as a family?"

"Ah yes!", she grinned, then cracked her long tail like a whip. "Sisters!"

The sisters obediently disengaged and took their seats/places around the dining room table, with Qinda taking a seat at one end while the seat at the other end was empty. It was in that seat that she invited him to sit. He did, and waited patiently.

"As you can see, Darling, though we are sisters we are all very different monster girls", Qinda began. "As such, you can imagine that each of us has our own….. proclivities. First, be assured that nothing will be beyond your capabilities, and almost no desire of yours is off limits with us."

"Um…thank you", he said. "It seems you have things under control."

"As the first-born, I was often responsible for my sisters", she smiled, blushing.

"*chuckle!*As a fellow first-born, I know how that is", he smiled. "I have seven brothers and sisters."

"That's wonderful", she grinned. It was a good sign! Coming from a large family meant that he most likely had no problem with having one himself. "Are there any particular 'no-no's or 'deal-breakers' for you when it comes to….intimacy?"

"Pain", he said simply. "Granted, my martial arts training has taught me how to control pain, and don't get me wrong; I have no problem with a few scratches or love-bites. But deliberate pain or injury during sex is out for me, as is **anything** that **should** go in a toilet."

The sisters all "eeeewww!"-ed as they got his meaning.

"_**Very**_ acceptable limits, Darling", Qinda added, shuddering one last time. "Moving on. As you know, Darling, springtime is when most of us monster girls go into heat, although we do have other mating cycles at other times as well. So, as you can imagine, **all** of us here are _**extremely**_ horny right now. But we agreed before the hunt even began that if we captured a husband that _**he**_ would choose who to be with first."

Draco gulped. He wasn't expecting to be put in this particular spot so quickly, and scratched his head sheepishly. Then he remembered how his own parents would decide things between multiple children. He nodded, and spoke clearly.

"My parents decided things for us kids this way: the oldest got first consideration, and it moved down from there, finally ending with the youngest", he said. "It worked for us fairly well, but also allowed for the consideration of other factors; like birthdays, good behavior, or physical limits and such. So, after each of you has been intimate with me once, we can work out a fair, rotating schedule for who spends the night with me. I want to love all my wives equally."

"It was done this way in our family as we grew up as well", Qinda grinned. "I think we can live with that."

"Says the first-born sister!", Eboni griped, realizing she would be the last sister to have 'relations' with their new husband for the first time. "What about spontaneous sex? I mean, what if it's not my turn to spend the night with you, but I see you—I don't know—sunbathing that day, and I get the urge to just….ride you like a merry-go-round pony until closing time?"

"I hear you, Eboni, and you're right", Draco said, chuckling at the mental image, as the others giggled. "Spontaneity is one of the spices of life, and as I start to cook for you all you'll see how well I handle my spices (they **all** giggled at that!). Once I have been with each of you once, I have no problem with spontaneous sex with any of you. I may get spontaneous with you myself now and then, as long as no one makes a habit of it or gets jealous. Also, it kinda would not work out too well if too many of you decide to be 'spontaneous' on the same day. Even **I** have my limits", he chuckled.

"Understood, and fair enough", Qinda chuckled, as her sisters all giggled. "One more thing you need to know about us sisters; the full Moon."

"Yeah, I understand it affects a lot of monster girls", he said.

"Indeed, Darling, including us", she said, almost ashamed. "Even if it is not our normal mating cycle, the full Moon puts all of us into an extreme 'heat'-like state where we will be driven to mate and often don't know our own strength. We agreed to give you a choice. During the nights of the full Moon you can either try your luck in an orgy with us, secure yourself in your room, or you can spend those three days and nights a month with your family."

"I appreciate that, my loves", he smiled genuinely. "It's important to me to visit and stay close with my family. But I also want them to have a relationship with you, my wives, too. I mean, we're going to have children and I want my children to have as big and loving a family as possible."

"Darling..~", Qinda breathed.

"Honey~", Raquel cooed.

"Beloved…~", Vera sighed.

"My Love~", Bengali purred.

"Aaaawww~", Eboni sighed.

"You couldn't **get** more adorable!", Donna gushed.

"And since we're being open and honest, there's one more thing….about **me**", he blushed. "I dated a fair amount the last several years; but it never got serious, never resulted in any serious relationships. And because of that…well…I'm embarrassed to say…."

"Go ahead, Darling", Qinda urged gently.

"Whatever it is, we can help you conquer it!", Bengali assured him enthusiastically.

"Mm-Hmm~", Raquel agreed, and the others all nodded.

"Well, because there was never anyone special, I've never…..well…you know."

"Darling", Qinda smiled gently, getting a bit misty….and turned on, "are you a _**virgin?**__"_

"Y-yes", he stuttered, blushing brightly. "I was raised to save myself for a real, loving relationship. And I can't think of one more real than a marriage to wives who love me for **me**; who **literally** hunted and fought to have me."

"I was wrong", Donna gushed again. "You just got even _**more**_ adorable~!"

"*ahem*It's nothing to be ashamed of, Darling", Qinda told him, to the agreement of all the wives. "If it makes you feel any better, all of us were also raised that way, so we are as pure as you are. We **have** had to be…._**creative**_ in satisfying our urges until now, but **none** of us has ever been with a man before."

That **did** make him feel better….._**immensely**_ better! It was a relief to know his wives were as inexperienced as he was. And it shattered the myth of all monster girls being insatiable sex fiends unable to control their urges and rape any human male they could get, a stereotype he never really believed.

"Thank you. That being said", Draco continued. "Since we've established the starting 'pecking order' as it were…..Qinda, I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer if you still need more time to recover from your wounds."

"Darling~…", Qinda sighed adoringly. It touched her heart deeply that Draco was so concerned for her well-being.

"Aaaannnnd you just did it again~!", Donna gushed dreamily.

"Thank you", he said warmly. "Now, who else is hungry? Because we've all had a busy day and I see a big, beautiful kitchen that I can't wait to cook for my wives in!"

"I'll help", Qinda said, getting up and leading him to the kitchen.

"Yay! Dinner!", Eboni chirped. The others all had to admit they were hungry. They remembered that his profile stated that he liked to cook, so they all wanted to watch him work.

Qinda helped Draco find his way around their large kitchen and everything therein, including some ingredients he'd never had access to before. After a cursory exam of the foods and ingredients available, he worked out something to make for them all on the fly; a talent that his brother Mike shared.

His other five wives watched with rapt attention as he worked with Qinda's assistance. He set a large pot full of water to boil on the gas stove as he set out some broccoli for her to chop. "We only want the florets", he told her. Then he put some frozen, pre-cooked shrimp in a bowl and to that he added some lime juice, cilantro, minced garlic & shallot, and red-pepper flakes and tossed them to thoroughly coat the seafood. In a saucepan on low heat he combined milk, butter, and a good amount of parmesan, romano, asiago, and sharp aged white cheddar cheeses.

With the broccoli chopped, he asked Qinda to watch and stir his cheese sauce, while he set a skillet with olive oil to heat over high heat. While he waited for that, he winked at Donna(who blushed adorably!) as he threw together a quick garden salad. The skillet now hot enough, he tossed in the shrimp and broccoli for a quick sear, then poured in some white cooking wine while reducing the heat.

He quickly checked the water in the big pot. Not yet, but soon. And he returned to the skillet. The wine was almost boiled away, leaving the fully cooked and seared shrimp & broccoli, which he then quickly added to the cheese sauce with a quick kiss to Qinda's cheek. The sauce was nicely thickened now, so he lowered the heat to warm.

"This is fun, isn't it?", he asked his new wives with a wink.

"You move about the kitchen the same way you fight, my love", Bengali said in an appreciative voice. "With grace, power, and precision."

"Why thank you, my tigress", Draco smirked.

The water was now boiling, so he added about two cups of 'squid' ink, turning the water black and making it smell of the sea. To this he threw in two packages of medium-size shell macaroni to cook.

"Wow", Vera said, impressed just watching Draco work. "I've often used small amounts of my ink in my own cooking for sauces and such, but I never thought to use it to boil pasta."

"I thought it was just squid ink", he replied with a smile. "Since it's your very own ink, then that will make this dish even more special."

Vera blushed, and smelled the delightful scents of the food; as did all the others. Even Donna, who was mostly vegetarian, could not deny her mouth was watering.

Now simply waiting for the pasta to cook, Draco and Qinda took a breather. He excused himself, and stepped out onto the sea-side balcony. He took out his phone and called his birth mother, knowing that she would be waiting for his call with the whole family. She answered on the second ring.

"_Draco?"_

"Hi, Mom."

"_Oh, thank the Mother Goddess! Hang on, I'll put you on speaker. There we go. It's been so long since we saw you in that live report on TV we were getting worried!"_

"Yeah, sorry about that", he said sheepishly. "My wives and I were getting to know each other."

"_Yeah, I __**bet**__ you've been 'getting to know' them!"_

"**MIKE!** I'm serious! I met my sixth wife and we all _**talked**_, we didn't have an orgy!"

"_**YET!**_*Whap!* _OW! MOM!_*Whap!* _OW! BETH! __**OOOWW!**__ DIANA! That was my __**shin**__, you little…!"_

"HA! That's what you get for having a dirty mind, Butt-head! Thanks, Everyone!"

"_What are they like, Son?"_

"They're great, Dad. The vibes I get from all of them…ssssooooo much better and **purer** than any of the human girls I ever dated. They love me and appreciate me for **me**. And their hearts are as beautiful as they are."

"_They all look pretty, Biggest Brother. Have you kissed them yet?"_

"_Diana! Hush! Are you sure you're ok, Draco?"_

"Yeah, Mom-Jess. It'll be an adjustment, but it feels…..right. And not only will I be able to visit, but they want to meet you all soon as well."

"_Yay!"_, Diana squealed, along with the other little ones.

"_Hey, bro. Guess who's been blowing up my phone since you were on the news?", _Mike asked sarcastically.

"Don't tell me…..Tiffani Kase, right?"

"_BINGO! Give the man a chocolate cigar! She says she's 'all broken up' about losing you to the monster girls, hinting at wanting me to come over and 'comfort' her!"_

"Ugh...That bimbo princess is as fake as the nose she got for her sweet sixteen!"

"_Yeah, well the silicone she got for her eighteenth birthday must've leaked from her chest into her brain if she thinks I'm gonna fall for that!" _

Draco laughed outright. "Well, good for you for seeing right through her, Bro."

"_Ha! Wasn't hard! She's about as hard to see through as the air on a sunny day!"_

"You got that right! Listen, Everyone, I need a favor. Can you please pack up all my clothes? You can use boxes once my luggage is full. Then load them and all my kitchen gizmos and gadgets into my Nissan GTR? Mike? I want you to drive it over here tomorrow; I'll text you the address for the GPS."

"_Whoa. You want __**me**__ to drive your precious Nissan 'Godzilla'?! Are you __**sure?**__"_

"I think you can handle it", Draco chuckled. "But if it gets so much as a scratch or bird crapping on it, I'll kick your ass. Mom? You come, too, in order to drive him home safely in your car. After all, it **is** still mating season for the monster girls."

"_Good idea, dear"_, Dee said. _"I look forward to meeting your wives in person."_

"_Me, too, Bro!"_

"Thanks", he smiled. "I gotta run. I've got pasta boiling on the stove. Love you all!"

His whole family each shouted their loving farewell just before he hung up and went back inside to check the pasta. Perfectly el dente. He drained and shocked the now black shell macaroni with cold water before returning it to the pot.

"Eboni, will you please set the table while Qinda and I get plates and bowls ready?", Draco asked sweetly, as he stirred the cheddar-alfredo sauce with shrimp and broccoli into the pasta.

"Will-do, Husband!", the harpy chirped, bouncing over to the silverware drawer.

"Vera, I saw the wine-cellar in the side cave just above your sea cave—**awesome** idea, by the way!—will you please go pick out a nice white zinfandel to go with dinner; one with a sweet, fruity flavor if you please?"

"Of course", the kraken smiled as she wheeled her chair to her chair-lift.

"I'll get the wine glasses!", Donna said. She, Eboni, and Draco might technically still be underage to drink alcohol, but what they do in the privacy of their own home was no one's business but theirs; as long as they didn't get drunk and go out.

"What can we do, Honey?", Raquel asked, including Bengali in her question.

"How about you two place the full plates and salad bowls on the table as we serve them up?", he asked with a grin.

"You got it, my love!", Bengali grinned, cracking her knuckles.

Qinda smiled. Draco had them all working together as if it were the simplest, most everyday thing in the world! Even their **parents** had usually had trouble getting them all to cooperate! It was as if Draco were the missing piece of their family all along. Her wounds be damned! She was _**going**_ to make a **man** out of him _**tonight**__**!**_

Minutes later, they were all seated around the table again.

"A toast", Draco said enthusiastically, raising his glass, "to the first of many meals together."

"Hear-hear!", Bengali urged as they all clinked glasses.

"Mmmmm!", Qinda moaned with her first bite. "Who'd have thought that black pasta would taste so** good!**"

"Oh my goddess", Draco mumbled around his first mouthful until he chewed and swallowed in amazement. "I've made this sauce for seafood before, but it's **never** been _**this**_ rich, creamy, and yummy before!"

"Well, Sweetie", Donna blushed. "The milk you used for it was super-fresh."

"Oh?"

"Yeah", Donna's blush deepened. "It kinda came from…..me."

"Really?", Draco's eyes widened with delighted surprise.

"You didn't really think that Vera's ink was the only monster girl product we use, did you?", Qinda laughed. "True, we get Vera's ink and Donna's milk for free, but our friends also supply us with others not available to most human markets; like honey-bee honey, alraune and lilyraune nectar…"

"And I make some of our clothes out of my silk", Raquel added with a smile. "I would _**love**_ to make something for **you**, Honey."

"Thank you, Raquel", he blushed, knowing the only male that an arachne would make clothes for was their husband. "I have been meaning to get a new tai-chi uniform lately, and I would truly treasure one made by one of my wives." Raquel blushed with a giddy smile.

"This seafood is cooked perfectly, Beloved", Vera said, impressed. "Where did you learn to cook?'

"My grandmother", he smiled fondly at the memory of his birth-mother's mom puttering around the kitchen, humming cheerfully. "All of us kids love her cooking …..so delicious, **everything** she makes, lovingly from scratch. But for me and my brother Mike, it grew into a love of cooking too, so we learned as much as we could from her. He wants to turn his love into a career, by going to chef school instead of college. His dream is to open his own restaurant one day. Me? I just love to cook my best for friends and family."

"What are some of your favorite things to cook, Darling?", Qinda asked.

"All kinds of things", he grinned. "This seafood shell-macaroni alfredo and my spaghetti with meat sauce are my two best Italian dishes. Some things have overlap, like my Swedish meatballs dish is almost identical to my beef stroganoff. I can make some Asian dishes, but I prefer take-out or delivery for most Asian food. Most of my best dishes favor Southwestern seasonings, fruity tropical sweetness, or Tex-Mex spiciness and 'sweet-heat'; like my 'Dragon-Fire Chili' or my tacos and burritos. I make a spicy, cheddar-y version of shepherds pie that I like to call 'Ranchers Pie'. I even make my own hot-sauce by mixing several store-bought sauces together. My slow-cooked pot-roasts and stews are always good, if I do say so myself. Plus, I am a _**master**_ on a gas grill! Burgers, hot-dogs, poultry, seafood, or steaks! Hell, if my grill has a flat-top attachment, I can even cook eggs and other breakfast foods on it!"

"You're going to **spoil** us, Honey", Raquel grinned. "But we won't make you cook **all** the time. After all, each of us has specialties, too."

"I look forward to tasting them, and learning more about monster cuisine", he smiled. "By the way, my birth-mother and brother will be stopping by tomorrow to bring me my car, clothes, and kitchen gadgets. Is that ok?"

"Of course", Qinda smiled. "We look forward to meeting them."

After dinner, everyone helped clean up, then settled in to relax together. On the 60' LCD TV they watched the interview from earlier shown again on the local evening news as part of a more detailed report about the Husband Hunt, which was when Draco's wives learned exactly who his family was. They found it interesting but ultimately not important. Their feelings for him stemmed from more important things, things beside which wealth and status amounted to nothing. The report also included the details of the capture of both the man-eaters and the Templar gunmen.

They took turns kissing and cuddling with him as they watched TV until they all said their 'good night'-s. Draco entered his room and stripped to his underwear and was about to hit the sack, when there was a gentle knock on his door. Confused, he opened it to reveal Qinda in a filmy, lacey white nightgown that he could easily see through and see she wore nothing underneath except the bandage over her wounds.

"Draco Darling", she breathed huskily, her arms looping his neck as she kissed him passionately, her forked tongue wrestling his. His pulse increased dramatically, as did the swelling in his shorts! Concern made him pull back slightly.

"Qinda, what about your wounds?", he asked, his genuine concern making her love and want him even more.

"I'll be fine, my Darling", she cooed as she pushed him toward his bed, shedding her nightgown. Draco was captivated by her sheer sensuality. "Let your Alpha wife make this, the first of your wedding nights, as memorable as it is magickal. Let me turn you from a boy into a man, just as you turn me from a maiden into a woman."

They collapsed together onto the bed, just after she used the tip of her tail to remove his boxer-briefs.

"Did you know that when serpents mate, it can last for hours?", she asked, coiling her tail around his legs. "They coil around each other, just like this; until the lines between them blur, and no one can tell where one ends and the other begins. Let's become _**one**_, Darling."

Her skin felt so sensual against his, and he was melting as she licked his chest with her long, forked tongue. He looked into her half-lidded, magenta eyes. His hands roamed over her body freely, as if of their own will. She sighed with pleasure. His touch felt heavenly, and when he ran his fingertips gently up her spine, she gasped at the tingling it triggered.

She captured his lips with hers, their tongues wrestling once again. Then she kissed down his neck to the crook of his neck, and stayed there licking for a moment before she bit down gently and sucked. He inhaled sharply, tingles of pleasure shooting through his whole body. After several minutes, she let go and inspected her work with a naughty grin. She'd left a wonderfully visible love-bite.

Not to be out-done, he buried his face in her ample cleavage. His hands fondled her breasts pleasantly, and he passionately took a nipple between his lips, making her gasp with pleasure. Then he switched to her other nipple, making her gasp again.

Meanwhile, the whole time, she was rubbing her genitals eagerly against his until he was fully erect and she was dripping wet and ready.

"Are you ready, my Darling?", she asked in a husky voice.

"Yes", he replied breathlessly. She smiled as she took hold of his raging hard-on.

"Oooooh! It's **throbbing!**", she breathed, guiding the tip to the steaming entrance to her wet pussy. His hands slid sensually down her back to firmly grip her shapely ass. They moaned together as inch by inch he entered her tight pussy, until they reached her hymen. She nodded to him, and they thrust together, making her gasp with a bit of pain. Then the pleasure of feeling his full length filling her to the hilt flooded back.

"Oh, my Darling! It's sssoooo goooood…..you're not a virgin anymore", she grinned naughtily. "Now, you're a _**man**_, in every sense of the word. How does it fffeeeeeelll?", she moaned, rotating her hips with him balls-deep inside her. His entire world rocked as his senses were taken over by carnal pleasure. Her pussy was tight and wet, having been flooded with her juices. Ridges of firm velvety flesh lined her inner walls, each rubbing and pleasuring a different part of his cock. It was overwhelming.

"Like heaven", he said, then grinned wickedly, too. "And proud to accept the precious gift of my wife's maiden-hood."

Qinda giggled as she kissed him. They made out passionately as they began to thrust together, instinctively finding the perfect rhythm. Occassionally, she would lean up to let him fondle and orally pleasure her big tits.

Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and rolled them over, so that he was now on top of her, her tail still coiled around his legs.

"Yeeesss! _**Take**_ me, my Darling!", she screamed ecstatically as he began to fuck her without restraint! He didn't know what had come over him…..it was as if some long dormant, primal instincts deep inside had been awakened! He thrust into her with abandon, their mutual moans and cries of passionate pleasure were so loud and intense that they echoed through the house. The rest of the sisters smiled knowingly and with a hint of jealousy at their eldest sister being first.

Draco could feel the build-up as he pounded her pussy relentlessly. When she was riding him earlier, he paced himself; slowing them down a few times to prolong the experience. That changed the moment he rolled them over!

"Q-Qinda! I-I think I'm gonna…..!"

"Do it, Darling! I _**want**_ it! I want all of your love _**inside**_ me! _**Give it to me!**__"_

"Rrrraaauuugh!", Draco roared as he came; erupting deep inside her greedy womb, thrusting deeply with every spurt of his hot seed. The first gush triggered her own screaming orgasm, spraying their joined hips with her nectar, her tight pussy convulsing repeatedly to milk every drop from his still-hard cock.

"Oh, my Darling", she panted as their mutual orgasm subsided. "You were _**amazing!**__"_

"I-I never dreamed sex could be so…..", he breathed, then arched an eyebrow slyly. "Though I **have** been told that lovers that truly love each other have the _**best**_ sex so…..you wanna go again?"

"Oh, Darling! You naughty, naughty thing, you!"

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Raquel looks just like 'Rachnera Arachnera' from the "Everyday Life with Monster Girls" anime. Tina Skeeter is a total, shameless rip-off of Rita Skeeter' as she appeared in the "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" movie.**

**If you're wondering why Draco is embracing his new life so easily, that is the nature of this world; it is what it is. Plus, his wives assured him he would still be able to visit his family, which was what was most important to him.**

**Long reviews and suggestions are welcome as always! No flames, please.**

**xxXXXxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, Everyone! Draco is settling in to his new life with his wives. His birth-mother and brother won't be the only extended family members to drop by this chapter, plus some unexpected developments start to appear. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 5: Extended Family and a New Mystery

Draco awoke to sunlight streaming through his East windows. He felt a gentle weight with luxurious hair on his chest. He looked down to see Qinda's indigo tresses, and felt her tail coiled loosely around him. He smiled contentedly. So it _**wasn't**_ a dream.

"Qinda", he said softly, gently stroking her hair. "Wake up, my love. It's morning."

"Mmmmmm", she moaned contentedly, smiling up at him with half-lidded eyes. "Let me warm up a few more degrees, Darling. We had a wonderfully long night."

"Yes, we did", he smiled. "Ok, cuddle up close. I'll warm you up, but we should get up soon. I don't know about you, but I am starving."

Qinda giggled as she cuddled and coiled tighter to him.

"Mmmmmm…..you're so delightfully warm, Darling."

A half hour—and a hot shower-bath together—later, they descended the stairs; he in his camo pants and black sleeveless t-shirt, and she in her nightgown but now covered by the robe she'd shed before knocking on his door last night. The other sisters were already up and making breakfast.

"Good morning, my lovely wives", he called with a smile.

"Good morning", they all answered sweetly, each with their own 'lovy-dovy sweetheart' nick-name for him.

"Hee-hee-hee! Nice hickey, Husband!", Eboni giggled as he sat down.

"I'll wear it with pride", he chuckled, looking at Qinda, who blushed.

"Oh my goddess!", Bengali chuckled. "Looks like he's not the only one who got _**bit**_, sisters!"

They all giggled as they looked at their blushing eldest sister as she tried to hide the large love-bite Draco had given her to match the one she'd given him.

"How are your wounds this morning, Qinda?", Vera asked, her sweet nature concerned for her eldest sister. Qinda smiled and opened the left side of her robe, showing through the translucent material of her nighty that she'd removed the bandages.

"Just fine, Vera, thank you", the echidna replied. "Draco Darling helped me remove the bandage and stitches this morning before we showered. By tomorrow I won't even have any scars."

"Coffee, Honey?", Raquel asked Draco, as she sipped her tea.

"An extra-large, please", he smiled. "No coffee for you, my silk-stalker?"

"Afraid not, unless you want me to be intoxicated when your mother arrives", Raquel smiled and searched for the biggest mug they had and filled it. "Caffeine is like 100-proof alcohol to arachnids like me. Sugar?"

"Actually, you wouldn't happen to have any chocolate syrup or hot chocolate mix, would you?", he asked hopefully. "I'm kinda addicted to mocha.*chuckle!* One of my few vices."

"Hmmmmm….We've got a jar of fudge-topping for ice-cream", Donna said after a brief search of the cabinets. "Will that work?"

"Sure. Thank you, Donna."

The cute holstaur smiled as she took the mug from Raquel and mixed a big spoonful of the fudge into his coffee. "Cream?"

"Yes, please", he said as she handed him the mug.

"Ok~", she winked naughtily, then opened her top to milk her own breasts, mooing with sexual arousal and relief as her creamy breast-milk gushed generously from her erect nipples! His eyes widened and his cock swelled in his pants as he watched the cream fresh from her nipples swirl into his coffee, his mouth watering. He licked his lips, trying to imagine how it would taste straight from the tap! "There you go, Sweetie. It may not be my turn for a while, but **anytime** you need any milk direct from the _**source**_, all you have to do is **ask~**."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind", he gulped hungrily.

"How do you like your eggs and bacon, Beloved?", Vera asked from the stove, using her tentacles to multi-task everyone's breakfast. "And how many?"

"Three scrambled, please", he replied. "And four strips, crispy but not dry, please. And are those hash-browns I smell?"

"Sure are", the kraken smiled.

"A nice helping of those, too, with ketchup please", he smiled as he sipped his coffee. Damn! These girls make a damn good cup 'a joe!

"Sure thing!", Vera giggled with a wink. "After all, you need to replenish yourself after last night. Even all the way down in my sea cave, even **I** could hear you two going at it last night!"

"Vera!", Qinda squawked, blushing. "Mind the stove!"

After breakfast, Draco excused himself and went out on the seaside balcony again. After meditating, he removed his shirt and stretched. Then he focused and began to practice as Master Caine had taught him. To this day, he never fully understood why the old Shaolin had sought him out. It had been shortly after he'd won his first junior tournament after only two years of training in Jeet-Kun-Do. The old man had claimed that Draco was the first potential "true dragon" he had found in all his many years of travelling, and who was Draco to doubt the beliefs of a Master who was offering to teach him the ancient secrets of Dragon-Fist Kung Fu?

Draco trained hard under Master Caine for several years, combining the ancient secrets with his more modern Jeet-Kun-Do with ease; something Master Caine had not expected. It turned out to be a _**powerful**_ combination. Master Caine left after that, to "continue his journey", he'd said. But he also promised to return from time to time to check Draco's progress.

"You see his tattoos?", Qinda told the others.

"And you really think his name and tattoos mean that he's the 'Prince of Dragons' we were 'prophesied' to bond with as mates?", Bengali asked skeptically. "I always figured Mom was just telling us a bedtime story about that old fortune-teller she met when she was pregnant with you; predicting what monsters all of us would be and who our destined mate was."

"You saw him fight, same as me", Qinda argued. "You saw more, in fact. And you can see him now. How can you still doubt? Plus his…**stamina** with me last night*sigh!*….*ahem!*Endurance _**far**_ beyond what a normal human should be capable of."

"We'll see", the confident jinko said, as she opened the door and stepped out onto the balcony. "Would you like a sparring partner, my love?"

"I'm not sure I'm enough of a challenge for you, Bengali", he said humbly, looking up at his slightly taller wife. "I've seen how you move. And I could tell when you tackled that man-eating orc how easily you could've ripped her head off. I just got lucky catching you off guard after."

"True", she grinned. "But it's just sparring. We wouldn't have to go all out."

"Ok, but take it easy on me, alright? I know most monster girls are much stronger and faster than humans", he chuckled, giving her the traditional fist-in-hand martial arts salute then dropping into a Dragon-Fist Stance. She returned the salute and assumed a stance of her own.

"Tiger-Claw style, I'm not surprised", he smiled. "**Very** appropriate, in fact."

"With a little Leopard-Claw style and Shotokan thrown in for defense, along with my own instincts, speed and strength", she grinned, as her sisters crowded the sliding glass door to watch.

"Nice."

"Thanks", she grinned…..and lashed out! He blocked. She tried a straight strike next, which he easily slapped aside. Grinning wider, and sensing her sisters watching, she upped the ante with a series of fists and claw-swipes, culminating in a round-house kick followed by a leg-sweep at his legs. He blocked or dodged all the strikes, ducked to avoid the kick, and flipped backwards so her sweep only struck empty air. After a couple flips, he re-took his stance.

"You'll have to do better than that", he smirked.

"Oh-hoo-hoo-hoo, you got it, my love", Bengali grinned, impressed with his ability and skill. Plus he seemed…..stronger and…_faster_ than he was just days ago. She dashed in and launched a rapid assault of punches, swipes, and kicks!

Draco was amazed that he was keeping up with Bengali in hand-to-hand! He was countering or dodging everything she threw at him! He **shouldn't** be able to do that—not for very long anyway! Then he was suddenly on the attack, forcing her on the defensive! She kept up with him, as the speed of their exchange increased, until he instinctively blocked a counter-attack from her with one arm and landed a counter-punch of his own to her gut with his other fist. The split second before it struck, he not only realized what was going to happen…..but he also pulled his punch to lessen the force!

Bengali staggered back in surprise, but was unhurt. She looked at her husband with new realization, respect, and increased desire. Maybe Qinda was **right!** Oh, how she was looking forward to _**tonight!**_ As the second-born sister and twin to Vera, it was **her** turn for a wedding night with their husband!

"H-how did I even **do** that?", he asked in shock, looking at his hands. "Are you ok, my tigress? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I am fine, my love", she smiled. "And I am **most** impressed with your abilities! And I am sssoooo **turned-**_**on**_ by you right now! If we were not expecting guests, I would take you upstairs and…..!"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang at that moment.

"D'oh! Kitty-litter!", Bengali growled as she and Draco went back inside.

"It must be my mom and brother with my car and stuff", Draco said, as Qinda reached the door first.

"What up, Cousins!", an enthusiastic voice called when she opened the door.

"Cousin Cori!", the sisters all called cheerfully, as a beautiful manticore stepped in hugging each of them! She was 5'8" and had the same 42J-28-40 curves as the sisters, and a similar heart-shaped face, but slightly more angular. Her cat-like ears poked up through her fiery-red hair, which was styled spiky with a long braid in the back. And her fanged smile seemed to be a permanent smirk.

"What are you doing here?", Qinda asked, delighted to see their favorite cousin.

"What, are you kidding me?", she grinned as a mucus-toad girl, lamia, moth girl, and ogre girl walked in behind her. "Me and my besties may not have caught a husband ourselves this year, but you better believe we want to make sure yours is good enough for you! So where is…..Ah-ha!"

She spread her large, bat-like wings and flew across the room to land uncomfortably close to Draco, grinning naughtily in his face.

"Hello, Handsome~!"

"Uhm…hi….I'm Draco Prince.", he stammered. "N-nice to meet you."

"Draco Darling", Qinda said, joining them along with all of the others. "This is our favorite cousin: Cori. Her mom is one of our mom's younger sisters, a manticore. And these are her friends Reba(mucus-toad), Miia(lamia), Mona(moth girl), and Dionisha(ogre)."

"Nice to meet you all", he said warmly. All of them were extremely attractive. Reba had an athletic build with 38D-cup breasts, webbed fingers and toes, and had long, dark green hair to go with her frog-like skin-tones; light green on the front of her body and inside of her limbs, and dark green everywhere else. Her entire body had a sheen to it from the thin layer of mucus her kind was named for. Miia had bright red hair and scales, and was easily 40DD-24-38 and nearly as long as Qinda was. Mona was white, pink and lavender with purple eyes, and had a 38D-24-36 build with her large, powder-covered moth-wings on her back and fuzzy moth thorax connected to her spine just above her curvy ass. Dionisha was nearly eight feet tall with lime green skin, long lavender hair, twin black horns sprouting up from her hairline above her eyes, and breasts rivaling Donna's! Cori and her friends were all dressed similarly in black leather&lace mini-dresses, except Mona; whose outfit was pink leather and white lace instead, and Reba whose outfit was latex due to the natural coating of mucus on her skin.

They were all circling him, assessing him, and he could sense himself being judged. Cori even went so far as to smell his hair, then lift his shirt to inspect his upper-body muscles, and arched an eyebrow at his tattoos. Then she smiled. He'd been deemed worthy.

"**Ok!** Nicely done, Cousins!", she smirked. "Draco here is _**extremely**_ hot!"

"Thanks?", he said, shrugging at his grinning wives.

"Oh, don't worry, new cousin-in-law", Cori smirked. "I would **never** mess with another girl's man, **especially** family. But, uh(she taps her smirking fangs with the claw of one finger)…..are there any _**more**_ like you at home?"

"Um….weeellll…..", he wasn't sure what to say.

Just then, the doorbell rang again. Draco's eyes went wide. It must be his mom and _**brother! **_His wives must've had the same thought, as all their eyes widened as well!

"I'll get it! Excuse me!" He ran to the door, leaving a confused Cori & friends in his wake. He opened the door.

"Mom!", he greeted, hugging her fiercely.

"Draco! Oh, my son! How we've missed you!", she hugged him back just as fiercely. However, she and Mike both missed his gestures of warning as they stepped inside.

"Now, let's meet these beautiful wives of yours; including the one that gave you that love-bite on your neck!", Dee said teasingly.

"Don't worry, Bro", Mike told him as he stepped past his big bro, despite Draco's efforts to keep him outside and quiet. "Your car is in perfect condition."

A black-leather wearing red blur streaked across the room, pinning Mike to the wall, causing him to drop the luggage full of Draco's clothes he'd been carrying. He was shocked to find himself looking into the beautiful face of a smirking manticore! Her magenta eyes sparkled with lust as she looked into his blues and her large breasts were pressed into his chest.

"Well, well!", she smiled seductively, tracing her clawed finger across his collar-bone, the spines on her tail retracted to allow the bulging tip to caress his crotch. "Hello, Handsome~! Who. Are. _**You~?**__"_

"*ahem!* Kindly back off of my son", Dee growled behind her.

"Cousin Cori, this is my brother Mike", Draco said calmly, trying to defuse the situation. "And he's _**not**_ old enough! He's only 17! Mike, Mom? Cori here is the cousin of my wives."

"Uh…hi", Mike gulped, finding himself _**very**_ attracted to and turned-on by this aggressive monster girl!

"*tsk*A shame. Well, we'll be looking for _**you**_ in next year's hunt, Mikey~", she smiled as she backed off. "Won't we, Girls~?"

"Mmmm-Hmmm~!", her friends all purred.

"I'm sorry for my reaction", Cori said to Mike and Dee genuinely. "My friends and I failed to capture a husband this year, and decided to visit my cousins un-announced. I can only assume that there was no time to warn you, as we arrived only minutes before you did."

"Apology accepted, Cori", Dee smiled. "No harm done. Right, Mike?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Sure!"

"Now that that's settled", Draco sighed in relief. "Mom, Mike? These are my wives: Qinda, Bengali, Vera, Raquel, Donna, and Eboni; the Merlyn Sisters."

"A pleasure to meet you all", Dee said warmly. Truthfully, she could tell her eldest son was happier than he'd been since he was a kid challenging every ride in every theme and amusement park in the country. The light inside him that had dimmed because of his terrible experiences with human girls since his teens was now burning like the sun once again! "And welcome to the family."

The sisters all smiled and blushed as they thanked her.

"I gotta agree", Mike said with a smile. "My big bro is a lucky guy to have such lovely spouses. Um….Cori? Maybe you and your friends could help me bring Draco's stuff in from his and Mom's cars? To, you know, give our mom a few minutes with him and your cousins?"

"Sure, Mikey~", Cori replied with a pleased arched eyebrow. "Why not? These are my friends and sister-wife teammates: Reba, Mona, Miia, and Dionisha."

"Nice to meet all of you", he smiled, leading the way to Draco's car, which was parked right next to Dee's mini-van in the large driveway in front of the wide garage. Draco's Nissan GTR 'Godzilla' was custom painted a semi-golden, titanium-flake paint with black accents, plus a black dragon with green eyes and red flames matching his chest-tattoo painted on the hood. The licence plate read 'KYJU-KNG'. The trunk of the car and sliding door of the mini-van were open, showing multiple boxes; most marked 'clothes' and a couple marked 'kitchen'.

"Your brother has a really nice car", Cori said as they all picked up boxes, Dionisha easily carrying several at once, making this only one trip. However, she and her friends weren't really looking at the car so much as the young human male. He was physically very similar to Draco, maybe a couple inches shorter, sharing a similar attitude as well; all of which was making her and her friends drool inwardly. "Isn't the 'Godzilla' the Nissan 'muscle-car' model that beat the Shelby Super-Snake Mustang in a drag-race?"

"Yeah, it is", Mike said casually. "Draco has a custom-built motor-trike, too. A friend of ours helped Dad convert all our family's vehicles into solar-hybrids that can run on alternative fuels. This was especially good for my H-1 Hummer."

"Yeah, I **bet** you love your 'Hummer', Mikey~", Cori smirked seductively, making the boy blush brightly. "And I know you wanted more than you claimed when you asked for our help, didn't you~?"

"G'ah! W-w-what makes you say that?", Mike sweat-dropped as he blushed.

"You wanted to check us out", Cori winked as her friends grinned. "You find our exotic beauty erotically _**attractive**_, don't you~?"

"W-what makes you think that?"

"_**Please!**_ Between your blush, stammering, and *sniiifff* _scent;_ it's kinda hard to miss", Cori smiled, pressing her body against his. "Let me tell you, the feeling is **very**, _**very**_ mutual~. When do you turn 18?"

"T-two months, so not too long after I graduate high school", he replied.

"So almost a whole year before the next lottery and Husband Hunt", she grinned, and winked at her friends. "I assume you know all the rules of the lottery?"

"Well yeah, they're pretty simple", Mike said. "*chuckle!* Our parents tried _**so**_ hard to get Draco married before the lottery every year. All except our birth-mom. She always believed that destiny should run its course."

"She's a wise woman", Cori said. "But did you know that the pre-existing marriage rule applies to _**us**_ as well? So theoretically it doesn't matter if, say, a human male was already married to a _human_ girl or sister-wives…or to _**monster**_ girl sister-wives."

"Um….you don't say?", Mike gulped, his imagination running away with him.

"I think we better get your brother's stuff inside before anyone gets suspicious", Cori winked. "We'll find a private moment to talk later."

xxXXxx

Dee found all of Draco's wives to have wonderful spirits and energy. As a Wiccan High Priestess and mother, she was sensitive to such things. Plus, they were all smart and charming. And she found the fact that they were actual sisters all born from the same parents very interesting. The eldest, Qinda, was particularly interesting, having noticed Dee's pentacle amulet around her neck and asking about it with genuine curiosity. Dee also smiled seeing the love-bite Draco must have given her!

Mike returned with Cori and her friends carrying all the stuff they had brought in the cars. There was still a great deal of his things back at the house, such as his electronics and his collection of weapons and trophies, but that stuff could wait for his visits during the full moons, as they discussed. Dee did arch an eyebrow when she saw a fading blush on her second-born son's face. She could only assume that Cori and her friends had flirted with him outside.

A couple of boxes were taken to the kitchen, while the rest were stacked near the stairs with his luggage.

"Hey, Bro", Mike grinned as he opened one of the kitchen boxes to remove a couple of items. "You didn't mention these when you called, but I figured you would want them nonetheless."

"My hot-sauce! **And** my chocolate syrup!", Draco gushed as he took the bottles from Mike. "You are the **best**, Bro!"

"Darling, why does your hot-sauce look like it's in a 1 ½ liter Coke bottle?", Qinda asked curiously.

"Because it _**is**_ a repurposed Coke bottle with a different cap", he grinned. "When I make my hot-sauce every month, I completely fill this thing, along with the smaller bottle that I mix a bit thinner to put on things like pizza, sandwiches, eggs, and potatoes. The thinner sauce is also a bit sweeter because I dilute it by adding a little more pineapple juice and lime juice."

"Be careful, ladies", Dee chuckled in warning. "That stuff may have a hint of sweetness, but it _**is**_ liquid _**dragon-fire!**_ My son _**loves**_ his hot and spicy food! He also loves his mocha in the morning. Hence, the chocolate syrup for his coffee."

"Hee-hee-hee! Yeah, we learned **that** this morning", Eboni giggled. "Until he had his coffee he was practically a zombie this morning after his wedding night with Qinda!"

"Eboni!", both Qinda and Draco blushed furiously, making everyone else giggle.

"*ahem* Anyway, I think I'll take my clothes upstairs so I can change", Draco said. "Give me a hand, Mike?"

"Sure."

"We'll help, too", Dionisha said cheerfully, as she picked up more than half of the stack! With Cori and the others helping, it only took one trip.

"Ah!", Draco exclaimed as he unpacked. "You remembered my lap-top, too! Thanks, Bro!"

"Yeah, I figured you'd need that. No problem", Mike smiled. "Hey, Bro, do you mind if I get a tour of the place while you change clothes?"

"Yeah, I'm sure one of my wives wouldn't mind showing….."

"Actually, **I** know this house just as well as they do, seeing as I visit often enough", Cori smiled. "That way all my cousins can keep visiting with their new mother-in-law."

"I don't know, Cori", Draco looked suspicious. "You and your friends have been looking at my brother like a piece of raw meat since he got here. You won't…?"

"I **promise** not to make a man out of him", she said, rolling her eyes. _**'Yet'**_, she smirked to herself. "You have my word."

"Bro, I can take care of myself", Mike assured him. "After all, you and Master Caine taught me, remember?"

"Hmmmmm…..Ok, I'm trusting you both."

Cori dutifully showed Mike all around the unique house, including the sea-cave and wine cellar. But as they were about to leave the wine cellar, she surprised him by pinning him to the wall, her curvaceous body pressed up against his.

"Cori?", he gulped, blushing as his rod began to swell in reaction to her body pressed against his. Damn! She even _**smelled**_ sexy!

"What? I **told** you I would get you alone to talk before you left~", she breathed huskily. "Damn! It is **so fucking** _**hard**_ to resist ravishing you right now! Anyway, while the rest of you were having your family chit-chat, my friends and I talked it over, Mikey. We _**really**_ like you, so we'd like to start dating you on the down-low. Of course, you're still free to also date anyone else you want, but when the next lottery gets closer, if you decide that it's _**us**_ you want, we're willing to marry you **before** the lottery. And while we date, especially until you turn 18, we'll behave….well, _**mostly**_ behave. What do you say? Would you like to date us on the sly?"

Mike was shocked to say the least. He had never been propositioned like _**this**_ before. He had to admit, he found it arousing and erotically thrilling. But could he **really** consider this? While not that common, it was also not unheard of for a human male to actually **choose** to be with monster girls without being captured in the Husband Hunt.

Then he remembered Tiffany hounding him now that Draco was out of her reach. And he remembered all the girls who had thrown themselves at him through high school; for his car, for his status, for the gifts he could give them. Hell, after he and his prom-date were named King and Queen just two weeks ago, she went home with her ex, leaving him in the lurch!

But here were Cori and her friends, all smokin' hot monster girls, who didn't know or care about **any** of that! They were completely open and honest about their affections, unlike most of the human girls he'd known in his young life. It was a relief in many ways.

"You know what?", he said, making his decision. "I think I really **would** like that."

"Wonderful! You won't regret it!~", Cori grinned and planted a lip-lock on him that set his blood on fire! Their tongues wrestled furiously for several moments. When she broke the kiss, leaving a goofy grin on his face, he saw that she had his phone. She entered a number and gave it back.

"Here's my digits", she smiled. "Call me when you're alone. Until then, make like nothing happened except the tour, ok?"

As they headed back upstairs, Dee was happy to hear that Draco's new wives felt as strongly about family as she did.

"So you can visit during the three days and nights of the full moon?", Dee smiled. "Your brothers and sisters will be happy to hear that."

"I know", Draco grinned, as he unpacked his kitchen gizmos and gadgets. "I fell even deeper in love with them when they told me they wanted our whole family to be close."

The sisters blushed and smiled.

"We love you, too, Darling", Qinda smiled, as the sisters all crowded in to kiss him.

"Then we should arrange a visit with everyone soon", Dee said. "I'm sure your father, Carol, Jessica, and the rest of the kids would love to meet your lovely ladies for a cook-out around the pool."

"This place is impressively awesome", Mike said as he came back in with Cori from the lower levels. Cori was grinning, and nodded almost imperceptibly to her friends, who all grinned.

"I know, right?", Draco smirked. "Look at that balcony! It's so big I was exercising out there not long before you got here. Plenty of room for a big grill next to the table and chairs, too, and still spar with Bengali!"

"Wait, you were sparring with Bengali?!", all the visitors said at once in amazement.

"Indeed", the jinko said proudly. "My Love's power, skill, speed, instincts, and precision are most impressive."

"Maybe too impressive", Draco said, a bit confused. "I shouldn't have been able to match you evenly, Bengali. Not for long, anyway. Mom, do you have any idea why I'm suddenly…..well…..more **powerful** than I was a few days ago?"

"I would have to do some research", she said with a knit brow. "But it's possible it has to do with the release of inner turmoil that limits potential, or exposure to the demonic-energy of your wives. I'll do some checking. Master Caine might be able to shed some light on this as well."

"But he's away on his 'journey', so I can't really ask him", Draco replied. "And he doesn't exactly carry a cell phone."

"That's true, Bro", Mike said. "But hasn't he suddenly shown up inexplicably when you've needed him before?"

"True", Draco conceded. "Plus, he has two wives, so he **could** come here safely."

"Tell us more about this 'Master Caine', Beloved?", Vera asked.

"He's a Shaolin Master", Draco explained. "After training in Jeet-Kun-Do for only two years, I won my first junior tournament at the age of seven, defeating other kids much older and more experienced than me in the finals. Not long after, Master Caine found me and offered to train me in Dragon-Fist kung fu, including the ancient secrets. He trained me for eight years, Mike too, and then told us he had to continue his journey. He showed up again briefly after I turned 18 because I needed 'help to regain my balance'."

"**Qwai Chang Caine?!**", Bengali exclaimed as realization struck her. "The 'Wandering Shaolin'?! You were taught by _**that**_ Master Caine?!"

"You know of him, Sister?", Raquel asked.

"He's a _**legend!**__"_, she said in awe. "A master of all the Shaolin arts and forms. And there have been whispers that he is a Shamballah Master; having attained a level of power and enlightenment that is as rare as it is mysterious. No wonder you're such a powerful warrior, my love!"

"Maybe, Bengali, but it doesn't explain how I'm suddenly able to keep up with you when I couldn't before", Draco said. "Everyone knows that humans are physically no match for most monster girls, let alone the more powerful species like you girls."

"I don't think it's anything to be concerned about, Draco", Dee said, although she had a theory she was keeping to herself for now. "Just file it all away until we know more, or Master Caine shows up."

"I guess you're right, Mom", Draco said. "My loves? How would you feel about me buying a grill for the big balcony?"

"If you really are the maestro on the grill that you claim to be, Sweetie", Donna smiled, "it would be foolish **not** to have one."

"Then I know just the one to get and make the best cook-outs our family ever saw", he grinned, as Dee smiled knowingly. He was going to get the same one that his father has at home.

"Well, we better jet", Cori said. "See you again soon, cousins. And welcome again to the family, Draco."

"Thank you", he smiled. "It was great meeting you and your friends."

As they waved, Cori and her friends each winked at Mike on their way out. Mike blushed, looking forward to calling them later.

"We better go, too", Dee smiled. "I'm sure at least half the monster girls in the neighborhood have caught Mike's scent by now, and I'm not sure how many I could fight off, even with my magick. Welcome to the family, girls. I truly believe my son will be very happy with you."

"Thank you, milady", Qinda smiled, as she and her sisters nodded to her in fond respect.

"Please!", Dee smiled, thinking of the perfect gifts for her new daughters-in-law. "Call me 'Mom'."

The sisters all hugged her, as Mike embraced his older brother. "You're a lucky man, Bro. You got good ones in these six."

"Thanks", Draco grinned. "I'll visit during the full moons. The little ones will be happy to hear that. You and Beth take good care of them in the meantime, ok?"

"Yeah-yeah", Mike nodded. "Or else you'll kick our butts. We know. Love you, Bro."

"Love you, too, Butt-head", Draco smirked. Then he hugged his mom. "Love you, Mom, and I'll see you soon. Give my love to Dad, Moms, and the rest of the zoo?"

"Of course. And we all love you too", She said, then whispered in his ear. "And I am very proud of you, Draco."

xxXXxx

Draco and the sisters turned to the 'kitchen' boxes once all their guests left, where he cheerfully unpacked his various kitchen gizmos and gadgets as well as his personal 'set' of cooking utensils and tools: titanium knife set, bamboo spatula and tongs, plastic pancake/egg flipper, steel whisk, baster and brush, spoons and ladle, etc. Then he found many of his special spices, sauces, condiments, and seasonings. Draco was relieved to find they had also packed his extra-large coffee mug. Mocha was one of his few vices. That and hot, spicy foods!

His wives were impressed with his deep-fryer, Griddler, Belgian waffle-iron, Nutri-Bullet smoothy maker, two Magic-Bullet machines, Slap-Chop, and other things. He loved that the kitchen was so big that there was plenty of cabinet space to neatly put everything away.

"Darling, what does this one do?", Qinda asked, picking up a stack of large, round, vented trays and lid on a motorized base that would rotate them when switched on.

"That's a food dehydrator", he smiled. "I use it to dry herbs, spices, and fruits. It makes great beef jerky and turkey jerky too, if I'm of a mind to make it."

"Now that sounds yummy, my love!", Bengali said. "And great for training and work-outs!"

"I promise I'll make some soon, my tigress", he laughed. "And my Nutri-Bullet and Magic-Bullets also make fantastic smoothies and ice-cream shakes."

"I'll be happy to help with those, Sweetie!", Donna grinned naughtily, hefting her massive mams.

"I get the distinct feeling that I'm **really** going to **enjoy** cooking with _**all**_ of you, my loves", he smirked, getting giggles from all six. It was in this moment that he realized just how easily and comfortably he's slipped into this new life; and just how happy he was in it! "However, my loves, what do you say we order delivery for lunch and dinner?"

"Subs! Subs! Subs!", Eboni chirped excitedly, grabbing and showing Draco the menu for a local pizza and sub shop. He chuckled at the harpy's enthusiasm, and took a look when the other girls agreed. The place had a really good selection on the menu!

"Ok, lunch is on me!", Draco said, pulling out his phone and debit card. "What does everyone want?"

Qinda ordered a large spicy Italian sub with onions, tomatoes, lettuce and peppers and a side order of fries.

Bengali; a large meatball sub and an order of onion-rings.

Vera; a large deep-fried haddock sub with coleslaw & tartar sauce and a side of fries.

Raquel; a large chicken-fingers and fries platter.

Donna; a large grilled veggie special (peppers, onions, tomatoes, mushrooms and olives) sub with lettuce & mayo and a Caesar salad on the side.

Eboni; a large grilled turkey and cheese sub with peppers, mayo and mustard and an order of fries.

And Draco ordered himself a large steak-tips and cheddar sub with pickles and BBQ sauce and an order of spicy fries.

As they all enjoyed their lunches, Draco grinned in appreciation of the fact that his ladies had healthy appetites, unlike so many human girls who practically starved themselves in the name of vanity.

After lunch, Draco opened his lap-top to go online and shop for the grill he wanted for his family. That done, he and his wives took a romantic walk down to the nearby beach together. Many newly married families were there, as were many other families with children of various ages. While Draco had fun in the sand and surf with his wives, he saw the happiness on the faces of the other human husbands, especially those doting on their monster daughters.

After dinner consisting of a sizable order of Chinese take-out and a movie together, Draco noticed most of the sisters had withdrawn discreetly. His senses went on high-alert, and he turned to see the lustful, feral eyes of his favorite tigress! He recognized that look in her eyes; she was _stalking_ him. He grinned as his adrenaline and desire began to rise as he stood to square-off with her. The _**hunt**_ was her foreplay, and he was happy to oblige!

"I think I'm being hunted", he smirked at her. "So catch me if you can, my tigress!"

Bengali grinned hungrily with a growling purr, then chuffed as she pounced! Draco dove to the side, pulling off his shirt and throwing it in her face in one smooth motion, and dashed for the stairs. At the top, he turned to smile naughtily at her, making her freeze at the bottom; her lusty amber cat-eyes burning into his.

"You'll have to do better than that", he taunted with a grin. She chuffed with a smirk as she took the stairs on all-fours! He ran into his room with her hot on his heels. He turned to face her as she closed and latched the door behind her.

"I have you _**cornered**_ now, my love", she chuffed sultrily.

"True, my tigress", he smirked. "But as a hunter, you know that prey is most _**dangerous**_ when cornered. Are you sure I'm not too much for you?"

"Mmmmmmmm…..Let's find out!", and she pounced! Tackling him to the bed, she kissed him heatedly as she practically tore his board-shorts off his body, her feral nature and instincts pushing her to dominate or **be** dominated by her mate. She kissed him deeply, her tongue trying to whip his into submission, only for his tongue to match hers as his own feral side came out. She found that she **liked** it! She purred with pleasure through their kiss as his arms snaked around her; one hand up her back to scratch the sensitive spot behind her ears and the other squeezing her shapely ass near the base of her tail. She was a tingling bundle of melting pleasure in his hands! Feeling his manhood hardening under her only increased her excitement! She pushed him down on the bed and turned around, grabbing his raging hard-on; literally drooling on it as she straddled his face.

"_**Mine"**_, she purred just before taking his length into her hot mouth. He moaned with pleasure as she began to stroke up and down his pole, purring the whole time, adding a depth of pleasure he never expected! When he forced his eyes to uncross, they saw her sweet, wet womanhood right there.

"Mine!", he growled not to be outdone, and orally attacked her pussy like a starving man, which only increased her purring around his cock! It seemed they were in a race to see who could get the other off orally first; a race he eventually lost as he came, painting her throat with his hot semen just before she drenched his face in her pussy nectar!

She was still recovering from the first orgasm she'd ever had at a touch not her own, when he slid out from under her and grabbed her hips from behind! She purred and chuffed with pleasure and raised her twitching tail high as he entered her soaked pussy from behind, making her a woman at last! Her Love's wife in body and soul! Her pleasure was divine as their hips repeatedly slapped together in their passion. Draco never felt so wild in his life; not to mention his strength and stamina, it was like he was as unstoppable as their combined passion.

Her second earth-shaking orgasm rocked her body, her convulsing pussy unclenching and unclenching tightly in waves on his hard cock, triggering his own massive orgasm; he practically _**roared**_ as rope after rope of his hot cum filled her eager womb. Once her quivering womanhood finished milking his cock dry of every drop and he pulled out of her, she turned and pushed him down again to impale herself on his still hard member for another round!

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Talk about a walk on the 'wild side'! LOL! **

**Just to be clear, this world is the MGE world in modern day. So human husbands do slowly turn into incubi from exposure to the 'demonic energy' of their monster wives. While this is similar to what is happening to Draco, his transformation is different and will be revealed as the sub-plot unfolds!**

**What do you think of Mike hooking up with Cori and her friends on the sly? That will get more interesting as we go along as well!**

**As always, long reviews and suggestions are welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, Everyone! A short chapter this time, just learning more about Draco's wives. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 6: The Tide of Love

The sunlight streaming through his east windows again awoke Draco; this time with his jinko wife cuddled up to him with a purring smile on her face. He smiled and gently kissed her forehead. He tried to disentangle himself without waking her, but she woke instantly.

"Mmmmine!", she purred pleasantly as she pulled him back in and hugged him tightly, as if he were her most favorite childhood plushy. "Morning, my love."

"Good morning, my tigress", he smiled. "I hate to say it, and break up this comfy embrace, but I need a shower and coffee."

"Mmmm…a shower. I think I'll join you!", she quipped, getting up; her tall, nude, statuesque body on full display.

"That's right", he grinned lustily as he watched the sexy sway of her shapely ass and tail as she walked ahead of him to the bathroom. "Unlike most cats, tigers _**like**_ water, don't they?"

"True", she said with a smoldering look, getting the hot shower running and stepping in. "Will you scrub my back, my love?"

"It's not your back you want me to 'scrub', is it, my tigress?", Draco grinned slyly.

"Nope!", she chuffed as he pinned her to the wall of the shower and his fully erect manhood entered her wet pussy while she wrapped her long legs around him! They kissed feverishly as he thrust into her repeatedly until he emptied his balls into her convulsing pussy in a mutual orgasm!

A little while later, they descended the stairs all fresh, clean, dressed, and satisfied.

"Looks like we're the first up, Bengali", he said, heading for the kitchen.

"True, but my ears tell me that Qinda, Raquel, Donna, and Eboni are awake", she grinned. "I think we woke them when we…showered."

"Well then the least we can do is make the coffee and tea and start making breakfast, right?", he grinned back.

Eboni was the first of the others out and flew down to the sea-cave to wake Vera after greeting Draco and Bengali cheerfully. By the time she returned upstairs with her kraken sister, the rest of the sisters were present and preparations for breakfast were well underway; coffee and tea, Belgian waffles, eggs, sausage, and hash-browns. As they sat to eat, Draco was curious about something.

"My loves, I'm pretty well-off thanks to my family, plus I'm a writer and voice-actor", he began. "But I was wondering if any of you have careers or dreams?"

"Well of course, Darling", Qinda smiled. "We all have part-time jobs, careers, or are self-employed. Sisters?"

"I'm a personal trainer at a nearby monster health club, my love", Bengali grinned as she flexed her muscles.

"I make custom clothing to order out of my silk, and I sometimes sell my designs to famous labels", Raquel explained. "As well as selling my excess silk."

"I hire out to local growers to help with planting and harvests", Donna winked. "I'm really good with crops and gardens. Plus, I often have enough milk left-over to sell after supplying us."

"Hee-hee-hee! I work with cousin Cori and a lot of other flying monster girls as a messenger and courier", Eboni giggled.

"I usually work very early in the morning down at the docks, Beloved", Vera said. "Coordinating the unloading of the fishing-boats' catches and distribution to the local markets, as well as sharing my knowledge of the tides and currents with the captains, so they're more likely to bring in better catches."

"And like our mother before me, I'm a mid-wife, Darling", Qinda smiled. "I help my fellow monster girls prepare for, then assist them during child-birth. It's a wonderful and rewarding calling. But since we caught a husband this year (she winked), we are all taking time off for our honeymoon with you, Darling."

"Very cool, on all fronts", he smiled, taking another gulp of mocha from his mug.

xxXXxx

After another full day, a hearty dinner, and a few hours of TV and snuggling with all his wives, Draco suddenly found himself wrapped in Vera's tentacles and a naughty look in her eyes. For being so moist and slippery, they had an incredibly firm hold on him!

"My turn, Beloved~", she cooed in a sultry tone, as she carried him to the stairs.

"Shall we retire to my room, my queen of the sea?", he smirked with an arched eyebrow.

"No", she grinned. "I have a better idea."

"Good night, My loves", he called to the others as Vera took him down to her sea-cave room.

"I have to sleep in water, Beloved", she explained. "Otherwise I could dry out, and that would be bad for my health. But I know straight-up sea water is too cold for a human to stay in for very long, so a friend hooked me up with heated jacuzzi-jets for my cave pool. The underwater entrance is about twenty feet down during low-tide, so the system is set up to heat the water starting ten feet above that. I've had it warming for us all day, Beloved."

"That is really cool….er hot!...Vera!"

"Thank you! My friend Octa is a scylla and her work crew are all varying species of mermaids and sea-monsters", she smiled as they reached the stone landing at the bottom of the stairs. "Those girls are the best, and these systems aren't cheap. *giggle!* Octa joked that if I arranged an orgy for her and her crew with my future husband, they'd install it for free!"

"Th-they're not waiting for me in there, are they?", Draco asked nervously, looking into the swirling water and making Vera laugh out loud.

"No, I wouldn't do that to you or my sisters! I traded her some of my rarer shells and told her which beaches the surf would bring in the most surfers this month", she grinned conspiratorially. "Like all my kind, I have a sixth sense about the tides; one of the reasons the fishermen trust me so much down at the wharf."

"Helping your friends get husbands on the sly?~", Draco smirked. "Sneaky, my sea-queen. I always knew there were occasional 'husband-captures' during the year that weren't exactly 'legal', so to speak."

"True", she replied. "But generally by the time they're tracked down, the husband is happy and wants to stay with his new wife/wives, and the worst that happens is they have to pay a fine and registration fees. Things only get ugly if he was already married, or if it starts happening too often."

Draco suddenly realized that during their conversation, Vera had rather adeptly removed all his clothes! He was standing there naked as the day he was born! She grinned lewdly as she slipped into the water. With lusty deliberation, she peeled her long, black gloves off and tossed them aside, followed by her tight, low-cut, black & white latex mini-dress; which she tossed enticingly at him. Her long, pink hair and white tentacles writhed slowly in the water, her eyes practically glowing with desire.

"Come to me, Beloved", she cooed huskily, crooking her finger at him.

Already erect and very turned on by his sea-going wife, Draco dove into the comfortably warm water and swam eagerly into her loving arms and tentacles! His hands roamed over her lush body, just as hers and her tentacles caressed his well-muscled form. They kissed deeply in each other's embrace. Her tentacles wrapped around him sensually and one pulled his hard cock to her tight pussy surrounded by her tentacles, which writhed with pleasure as he entered her. Sex with a kraken is sticky and slimy, and yet the pleasure was as overwhelming as it was with his other wives!

Draco opened his eyes and realized that all around him was blackness, Vera's glowing white body the only thing he could see. She smiled and kissed him deeply.

"I released my ink", she told him. "We're in our own little, undersea world while it darkens the water. Don't worry, Beloved; you can breathe normally until it disappates."

It was true, to his amazement. They both moaned with pleasure as he fucked her with truly no restraint; being weightless in the water. Vera's moans took on a beautiful, song-like quality that was unique to sea-monster girls; a tone which somehow spurred his passion further. He held back his climax as long as he could, until he seemed to sense her impending release. He grabbed her full hips and thrust as deeply as possible as he flooded her eager womb, roaring as her pulsing pussy milked his cock until his balls were empty. Her own orgasmic scream rang out like the high note of an opera.

After two more rounds of incredible, aquatic sex, Vera's ink was beginning to clear as they tired. Vera pumped a little air into her body and tentacles and embraced her Beloved. They floated in a reclined position, only their heads above the surface, and drifted off to comfortable sleep.

xxXXxx

Dee had been very impressed by Draco's new wives, both as a group and individually. And while not practicing witches like herself, they shared her faith in the mother goddess. Thus, she was making a special gift for each of them to welcome them to the family; pentacle amulets designed specifically for each of them:

Qinda: gold, an amethyst-eyed serpent swallowing its own tail as the outer ring and a rose quartz set in the center.

Bengali: silver, a tiger-eye stone set in the center.

Vera: silver, blue kyanite set in the five points of the star, and a black pearl set in the center.

Raquel: silver, the pentacle set as the center of a larger spider-web, a moonstone set in the center.

Donna: silver with 'Taurus' horns on top, the two bottom points of the star rounded like semi-circles; denoting motherly breasts, and rose quartz set in the center.

Eboni: silver, winged on the sides, a jet-stone set in the center(the girl is a delight, but she seriously needs a little….grounding).

She grinned, positive the girls would love them. Then she frowned slightly as she turned to her other research; trying to figure out what was going on with Draco becoming more powerful. She didn't voice her concerns that day for fear of worrying him, but she had sensed his increase in power when she hugged him, and was not as surprised as she let on about him successfully sparring with his jinko wife. She found one possible answer, but it didn't make sense, at least not completely.

It was relatively well-known that the husbands of monster girls slowly become incubi due to the constant, intimate contact with their wives; as their mana/chi intermingle during sex. Over time, this increases their stamina and sex-drive, making them more perfect mates to their wives. But there were two problems in this case:

This process normally takes weeks, months, or even years, and…

An increase in personal power from the process has never been documented before; they have always remained as strong, fast, and durable as a normal human. Only their stamina increases somewhat, along with their sexual appetite….. and ocassionally an increase in the size of….a certain body-part.

So Draco becoming stronger, faster, tougher, along with increased endurance after only **one** **night** with his eldest monster wife was a complete mystery, even if she was a powerful echidna. Maybe there was an answer in the old legends? She would have to consult her mother and the more ancient tomes in her library.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: So now we know more about Draco's wives, and by extention this world. Monster Girls have jobs and maintain a true community in society. **

**Dee is also trying to figure out what's happening to her son. Is this something new? Or something very old coming to pass? Or perhaps both? Wait and see as things unfold! LOL!**

**Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter, another monster girl wants Draco for herself. And Mike sneaks out for a date with Cori and her friends. Plus, Raquel finally gets Draco to herself for the night! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 7: Sneaking Around

Draco awoke in Vera's loving embrace to the smell of bacon wafting down the stairs. He could hear his other wives puttering around on the main floor above. He woke Vera with a kiss and a warm smile.

"Mmmm…Good morning, Beloved", the lovely kraken smiled.

"Good morning, my sea-queen", he grinned. "From the sounds and smells upstairs, the others are up and breakfast is almost ready. Shall we join them?"

"Mmmmmm…..ok", she smiled as they swam to the landing. After climbing out, Draco toweled off and pulled on his shorts and t-shirt while Vera swam into her closet-cave to pull on a tight, black, latex dress similar to the one she'd worn the previous evening. Draco gallantly helped her into her wheelchair and walked beside her as the stair-lift carried her up the stairs.

"Good morning, my loves", Draco called cheerfully. The others all greeted them warmly.

"Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, Honey", Raquel quipped from the stove.

"Great! Just enough time for me to grab a quick shower", he grinned, heading up the stairs. "I'll be right back!"

While they waited, Vera regaled her sisters with a recounting of her night with Draco, just as Qinda and Bengali had before her. They smiled knowingly as she breathlessly described his passion and stamina, making a naughty grin split Raquel's face in anticipation of tonight, while little hearts appeared in the starry eyes of the sighing Donna and Eboni.

Twelve minutes later, he returned; his still-wet clean hair slicked back, and wearing a clean pair of cargo-shorts and a muscle-shirt. Donna grinned naughtily as she handed him his morning cup of mocha. Draco grinned back, realizing her grin was because she'd "creamed" his coffee the same way she had every morning since that first one; with milk directly from her own titanic breasts.

They all sat down to pancakes, eggs, and bacon, plus juice, coffee, or tea. They discussed their plans for the day. High on the to-do list was grocery shopping. Given the amount of food they needed, they decided that only Vera would go with Qinda, as they would also get some seafood at Fisherman's Wharf. Draco contributed to the shopping list with ingredients he often used, plus those for some of his specialties that he _**really**_ wanted to make for his new family.

They left in the van around 10 am, and would probably have lunch while they were out. Bengali decided to stop by the gym she worked at so she could add Draco to her family membership list and visit with her co-workers. Raquel was in her studio, happily weaving cloth out of her silk so she could start making the tai-chi uniform that Draco had asked for. She wanted it to be ready for when the sisters' parents came to visit next week.

Donna was milking her own breasts to replenish their supply. She did very much wish that Draco was helping, but she knew if he did it would turn them both on so much that they wouldn't help but end up having sex! But it's not her turn yet, so she had to wait. Holstaur milk was unique in two ways; for one thing, it remained delicious and never spoiled once refrigerated, so they often shared her extra milk with friends and family, or sold it to the local markets. Secondly, in times past it was an integral part of how they would seduce their husbands; as drinking the milk warm directly from their massive breasts seemed to have the a mild, yet addictive, aphrodisiac effect on human males: after sucking enough milk from her nipples a man would never want to leave his new holstaur wife.

Just after lunch, four packages that Draco had ordered a few days ago arrived:

-Blackstone 36" Outdoor Flat-Top 4-burner Gas Grill/Griddle Station.

-Blackstone 36" Grill Top Accessory for the 36 Inch Griddle.

-Blackstone 36" Griddle Surround Table.

And lastly, a set of high-end grilling utensils.

Draco grinned as he signed for the boxes, and asked Eboni to help him carry them to the big balcony. Then he went to the garage and returned with the small toolbox from his car, and began to assemble everything. Eboni enjoyed watching him work, drooling as he removed his shirt in the afternoon sun, exposing his sun-bronzed skin and tattoos. Her pussy was dripping wet under her thong-panties and 'daisy-duke' denim short-shorts, and her nipples were erect and visible through her tight, red tube-top. Oh, how she wanted to just **take** him right there! But no, she still had to wait her turn after Raquel and Donna.

At that moment, a griffon girl was flying overhead. She and her teammates had failed to capture a husband during the hunt, much to their horny frustration. The others were drowning their disappointment in the easy pickings of a den. Fools. She'd only teamed with that flock of harpies to increase her chances, but the bird-brains had proven to be almost useless, especially at night. She herself nearly caught a man on the second night of the hunt; the one who'd been saved from the man-eating orcs. Carrying his clothes as he ran naked in his escape, she saw his luscious, athletic build and swooped down to catch him…only for him to run into a team of minotaurs before she could close the distance!

This was the second year the auburn-haired griffon had missed out on a husband, and in her youthful arrogance, she'd had enough. She was so horny that she decided to fly out over the sea, search for a handsome lone sailor, surfer, or fisherman she could snatch as a husband! She was passing over a sea-cliff house when something shiny caught her eye, drawing her attention to a large patio overlooking the cliff. She drew in a sharp breath of appreciation when she saw the _**deliciously attractive**_ man working there with his shirt off! This was a monster girl community, so he was likely already a husband, but he appeared to be alone. She began to debate what to do; should she move on and try her luck searching as planned? Or did she dare steal someone else's husband? She grinned with malicious lust as she made her choice. The power of griffons like her rivaled that of the virtually extinct dragons, so she was not concerned that any wives involved would be strong enough to challenge her. She half-folded her wings, her arms and taloned hands stretched forward as she made a power-dive toward her prey. He wouldn't know what hit him! She'd have him and be away before any wives involved could possibly react!

Draco grinned at his handiwork; the grill was all assembled and the utensils ready to go. He couldn't wait to grill up some steak-tips and veggie kabobs for dinner!

He was packing up his tools, when he sensed danger behind him and rolled quickly to his left! He rolled up to a crouch to see a griffon land where he'd been just a split-second before! She looked at him with lust and amazement.

"You _**sensed**_ me", she deduced, a sultry grin on her face. "You must be truly exceptional! A worthy mate for a queen of the skies~."

"I'm already happily married, thanks ever so much", he growled, his eyes flicking quickly to the sliding glass door. The griffon was between him and the house.

"That's right!", Eboni shrieked as she came outside to charge the intruder with her talons. "To me and my sisters!"

"Please!", the griffon laughed outright, backhanding the black harpy into the wall next to the door. "Even a whole **flock** of you chickadees would be no match for me! I'm taking your beautiful husband for myself! And there's _**nothing**_ either the two of you or the rest of your sparrow sisters can do about it!"

He snarled when she struck Eboni, his anger increasing as his youngest wife groaned on the ground, badly stunned. Then Draco laughed darkly, drawing the griffon's attention back to him, and away from his dazed harpy wife.

"What's so funny, my husband-to-be?", she grinned lustily.

"Eboni is my youngest wife", he smiled. "And while **she** is a black harpy, her sisters are_**not!**__"_

"What do you mean, handsome?"

"Their mother is an _**echidna!**__"_, he laughed. "Her sisters, my other wives, are an echidna, jinko, kraken, arachne, and holstaur!"

_**Now**_ the griffon was nervous! An echidna would be powerful enough to challenge her! And the others were all strong enough to put up one hell of a fight, and if they worked together they could defeat her easily!

Hearing the commotion outside, Raquel and Donna struggled to extricate themselves from their tasks; Donna from her personal milking machine and Raquel from her silk webbing around her studio!

"Then I'll just have to grab you and leave quickly!", the griffon grinned to hide her fear.

"You can _**try**__"_, Draco grinned from his Dragon-Fist stance.

She lunged for him just as Donna and Raquel reached the door. They saw Eboni just starting to rise as their husband faced off with a griffon. They jammed each other up in the door trying to rush to his aid! Draco blocked the griffon's clawed hands deftly, then palm struck her chest, just above her ample breasts, driving her back. She came at him again with both hands, and was shocked when he caught her wrists! She looked into his angry, emerald eyes, and for a moment she could've sworn his pupils went from human round to reptilian slits, just before he head-butted her, making her stagger back as she saw stars. While she was stunned, he darted in and struck certain, very precise points with his fingers and the edge of his hand.

"_**What?!"**_, she cried in disbelief as her now numb body slumped to the ground. "Wh-what did you do to me?!"

"Don't worry", he assured her. "It's only temporary. But it should keep you docile until the authorities arrive."

"But just in case", Raquel grinned sadistically as she strode over on her eight legs and began to bind the griffon in her silk webbing. Donna was helping Eboni up, commenting that her little sister was very brave to even challenge the much larger griffon in defense of their husband; a sentiment Draco echoed as he joined them and kissed her, making the harpy feel a bit better.

Qinda and Vera returned from shopping just as Bengali came jogging home. All three sisters were surprised to find local monster girl police officers escorting a webbed, cuffed and shackled griffon from their home and into a paddy-wagon. They rushed inside, now worried about their sisters and husband.

"What happened?", Qinda demanded of her loved ones.

"Well", Draco said sheepishly. "It's like this….."

xxXXxx

"So you took down a desperate griffon, my love?!", Bengali gushed, impressed. "Griffons are _**very**_ powerful monsters! Even___**I**_ would have trouble fighting one!"

"As would I", Qinda agreed, equally impressed. "You seem to just be getting stronger and stronger, Darling!"

"Mother Goddess above! You're right!", he said concernedly, as realization finally set in. "What is going on with me?!"

"Whatever it is, Beloved, it has only helped you", Vera pointed out, trying to reassure him.

"That's right, Darling", Qinda agreed. "We would have been devastated if we'd lost you today! And you probably saved Eboni from being badly hurt, as well."

"Maybe you're right", he sighed. "But I need to find out what's up with me, and that it's nothing to worry about."

"Well", Qinda said to change the subject, kissing his cheek. "We have a van full of food to bring in. Let's get to it, shall we?"

A short time later the over-sized freezer, double-wide refrigerator, and pantry were all full. The sisters all marveled at the new grill Draco had assembled. As it was nearly dinnertime, Draco decided to 'baptize' the new grill. He seasoned some tender steak-tips with lime, garlic, and ground chipotle. While the meat soaked up flavor, he skewered up some cut corn-on-the-cobb, peppers, onions, and squash. He placed potatoes to bake in his countertop, hot-air convection oven, and took everything else out to the grill.

The sisters all smiled as they watched him fire it up and start grilling the steaks and veggie kabobs. He grinned, feeling in his element. All their mouths were watering at the tantalizing aromas. He brushed the steaks with a sweet and spicy BBQ sauce and squeezed lime juice over the kabobs when they were almost done.

Having decided they should eat outside, Draco asked the sisters to get plates, silverware, and the now-baked potatoes from inside, plus any condiments and drinks they might need. Within minutes, they were all seated around the patio table, enjoying their dinner as they watched the sun set over the sea.

xxXXxx

(San Francisco)

Sitting on a large rock, in a wooded park with a view of the Golden Gate Bridge and San Francisco partially visible through the mist as the sun was setting, an older gentleman of Asian and Caucasian descent played his bamboo flute. He was dressed in black, white, and red Chinese robes embroidered with a tiger and Asian dragon forming a Yin and Yang, and a "Raiden"-style straw hat on his head. The dragon and tiger branded on his inner wrists/forearms were partially visible in the loose sleeves of his robe. He stopped playing and opened his blue-grey eyes to watch the sun slip below the distant horizon.

"Something troubles you, Husband?", a female voice asked from behind him.

"No", he smiled warmly. "In fact, I believe it is time to see my student again."

"The Prince boy?", a second female voice asked.

"Yes", he confirmed softly as he stood. "And this time, you can come with me, my loves. We can all congratulate him and his new monster wives on their marriage."

xxXXxx

Mike Prince was staring at his phone. Specifically at Cori's phone number. He'd spent the last two days and nights thinking about the attractive manticore and her friends; every one of them an exotic monster beauty.

And ever since his big brother had been captured as a husband for monster girls, ending the annual hunt, the number of human girls crawling out of the woodwork trying to hook up with him—including Tiffany Kase!—had become ridiculous! It was like they were _**desperate**_ not to lose another Prince to the monster girls! And Tiffany? She was three years older than him, for Goddess' sake! That gold-digging social-climber had tried to land Draco on a few occasions, now failing that she was now focused on him; claiming that she would "do things" with him "that girls your age could never _dream_ of."

She was just like so many others; just hoping to hitch their families' fortunes to his, or simply improve their social/financial standing. Yes, he was a good-looking, well-built young man with a sense of humor, a pleasant and laid-back personality, and a future as a chef if his plans work out; but it seemed to him that he himself was just a handsome bonus to go with his trust-fund to these girls!

But Cori and her friends? They'd known nothing about his family or trust-fund when they'd proposed dating him on the sly; they were simply and honestly attracted to him. He found that refreshing and **extremely** appealing. He was starting to see the same appeal of monster girls that Draco did. He made up his mind and dialed.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Cori", he said, a bit nervous. "It's Mike."

"_Mikey~!",_ she replied in a cheerful, sing-song voice. Then her tone turned mock-pouty. _"I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me and my friends~."_

"Nah, never happen", he chuckled. "It just took me this long to work up the nerve to call."

"_Well I'm glad you did, Handsome!",_ she giggled. _"No need to be nervous. We already __**want**__ you, after all!"_

"Thanks! Same here, but…uh", he stammered, "how exactly can we arrange to date? Any ideas?"

"_Well, what are you doing right now?"_

"Nothing, really", he replied.

"_Great! Meet us at the Surfside Mall! In the Food Court! We'll get some dinner then take in a movie! Sound good?"_

"Sure! See you soon!"

xxXXxx

The Surfside Mall was located in a mixed human/monster community on the beach and was open to everyone. Mike had been there a few times with friends and Draco in the past. He parked his Hummer and went inside. He was wearing his black jeans, a red t-shirt with a Yin&Yang on it, sneakers, and his biker jacket.

As he walked toward the Food Court, he passed a few groups of human women handing out anti-monster marriage pamphlets. He shook his head in irritation. He'd heard about groups like this in the news; protesting the "sacrifice of good human men to the lustful appetites of the monster girls". They wanted to end the Husband Lotteries, and only give the monster girls access to sperm banks or men in jail or prison for the purpose of procreation. Never mind how unfair that would be to the monster girls; who have every right to have husbands, real families, and full happy lives; and like **all** women, even monster girls have standards! These women simply refused to accept that those human husbands could be **happy** with monster girls. Or they **did** know it, and _**hated**_ that fact.

Mike noticed from the news reports, that many of the human women involved in this 'movement' were abrasive, bitchy, unattractive, or clearly had other character flaws that likely limited their romantic prospects. The founder herself had apparently been dumped in favor of a lamia girl. The movement grew dramatically when the U.S. switched their method of how they did the Lotteries this year, as the wealthy, powerful, or tech-savvy could no longer hack the system to prevent the selection of their sons, causing the pool of 'wealthy/privileged prospects' to play by the rules.

Mike saw that the pamphlets showed a picture of his own brother, the headline protesting the "Loss of America's Most Eligible Bachelor to the Monster Girls!" That pissed Mike off big time! Using his brother to further their hateful agenda?! He was about to say something when he saw Cori waving from the Food Court.

"Hello, Handsome~", Cori purred when he got close enough. He smiled as he greeted her and the others. Miia, Reba, Mona, and Dionisha were all sitting with her.

"I hope those 'anti-marriage' bitches didn't bother you", he said. "Not all human women are like that."

"Oh, we know that", Miia smiled. "After all, we met your mom, remember? She's a nice lady."

"*Pfffft!* Those women are just pissed that a lotta human men would rather be with monster girls than with meanie **bitches** like them!", Dionisha smirked. "It would never occur to them that _**they're**_ the ones with the problem."

"I know, right?!", Cori agreed. "Why would _**any**_ guy want to be with a woman who's bitchy or frigid to them all the time?"

"Well this place must drive them crazy", Mike snickered as he looked around at all the guys, girls, and monster girls milling about as they shopped; teens of both sides sitting together as they chat in the Food Court. Mall security made certain that there were no 'husband abductions' on the premises, including all levels of the parking-structure. "But enough of their stupidity, let's get some dinner!"

They split up to get everything they all wanted. They came back to their table with an extra-large pizza; half meat-lovers with pineapple/half extra-cheese, spicy chicken tenders and fries, plus tacos and burritos, and sodas all around. They chatted pleasantly as they ate.

After they finished dinner, they went to the mall's IMAX movie-plex. After they all decided on the latest action flick, they loaded up on candy, popcorn, and large sodas. They entered the appropriate theatre, and Mike started walking closer to the front when Cori stopped him.

"Nuh-uh, Handsome~", she whispered with a naughty grin, one shared by her friends. "We're gonna sit in the very back row~."

"Why?", he asked, confused.

"Mmmm….you'll see~", she grinned, as did the other girls. Shrugging slightly, he took a seat in the desired back-row, with two of the girls on his right and three on his left.

After the previews, the movie started. Not long after that, Mike felt a hand on his leg. He turned to look at Cori, who grinned naughtily at him. She slipped her other hand over his shoulders to run her fingers through his hair to crush her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She looked in his eyes as they broke the kiss.

"Mmmmm….you have _**great**_ lips, Mikey", she giggled softly.

"Ooooh! Let me try!", Miia whispered on his other side, turning him toward her as the lamia pressed her lips to his, her forked tongue slithering into his mouth to wrestle his.

Through the whole movie, the girls shifted seats to take turns making out with him! His tongue wrestled each of theirs in turn, and they even began necking with him as well, and groping each other over their clothes.

"Every one of you is a fantastic kisser", he said softly to them. Mike was blushing furiously as he walked out after the movie arm in arm with the ladies.

"You're not so bad yourself, Mikey~", Dionisha blushed. The ogre girl had a sweet smile to go with her strength and tough exterior. The other girls agreed with her assessment, all smiling.

They reached the mall parking structure, and Mike hugged and kissed all four girls good night.

"Let's do this again soon, girls", he smiled.

"Among other things", Cori purred suggestively, tracing a clawed finger under his jaw.

xxXXxx

It had been a long, rather eventful day. Draco was ready to turn in and kissed his wives good-night, but Raquel was nowhere to be seen. Odd. The arachne had practically oozed sexy seduction from the moment he met her when he woke in the ranger station. She didn't strike Draco as the type to pass up, let alone wait, for her wedding-night. The others seemed to be smiling, like they knew something he didn't.

He went upstairs to his room and hit the light switch. Nothing. Great. Oh well, he didn't really need it to shed his clothes for bed. Over the last few days, he'd grown to like sleeping nude. He pulled down the covers and jumped into bed…..to exclaim in surprise as he bounced back up like he was on a trampoline! He was suspended in the air above his bed in a web-hammock! He heard a lusty giggle from above. As he looked up he saw Raquel descend from the shadowed ceiling with a sultry grin!

"Got you! You're all mine at last, Honey~", she cooed seductively. "All mine from head….to….toe~!"

With a teasingly slow pull, she unzipped her halter-top and dropped it to the floor. Her eyes burning into his, she then removed her loin-cloth with a predatory grin. He licked his lips as he took in her beautiful, pale breasts and saw that her womanhood was literally dripping pussy nectar. Not knowing why, he began to mock-struggle. Her six red eyes blazed with desire seeing this, her grin growing wider, and it clicked in his mind.

'She's turned on by struggling prey', he realized with a smile, smelling her sweet pheromones that hung thick in the air now. 'Ok then…..'

"P-please let me go?", he said in a begging tone, and started struggling more.

"Oh no, Honey~!", she grabbed him, still grinning naughtily, happy that he had caught on to the game…. and her _needs_. She began to wrap him in her webbing until only his head and manhood were visible and he could't move at all. "You are _mine_ to tease and torment as I please! And so **hard** already? You truly are a perv, Honey. And now totally helpless, a man after my own heart….and pussy. Let's have some _**fun~**_."

She took his head in her hands and kissed him deeply and passionately, thrusting her tongue into his mouth to whip his into submission. Then she slowly slid down his body, and even through her webbing he could feel every caress of her hands until she reached his hard-on. He watched her lick her lips before taking most of his length into her hot mouth! He moaned loudly with the intense pleasure, which made her giggle around his cock. She slowly began to stroke his length with her mouth, her tongue teasing it inside, making him moan even more. As her speed increased, so did his moans. This only made her passion and desire for him increase as well. She could sense his orgasm approaching, and she _**sorely**_ wanted to taste his creamy essence. But no, she wanted to hear him _**beg**_ for release even more! She pulled away from his throbbing cock, satisfied for now by licking the pre-cum oozing from the tip, and grinned wickedly as he groaned in disappointment.

"I told you; you're mine to tease and torment as I please~", she smirked lustily as she slid to his side. With one hand, she pulled his face to her breasts, urging him to pleasure her; while her other hand slid down to tightly grip and slowly stroke his raging erection. His intense moan was the sweetest music to her ears as she thoroughly enjoyed the oral pleasure he was giving her J-cup breasts.

Meanwhile, Draco was finding his wife's kinky bondage game **very** exciting. Normally, he considered himself a confident and assertive guy, but he was enjoying playing the helpless prey for Raquel! This was something he would only do for **her**. The more he played the victim, the more passionate she got, but all this teasing was driving him crazy! He was sucking her breast while the other was pressed into his chest when she pulled away so suddenly that her nipple literally 'popped' from his mouth.

"My turn, Husband", she grinned as she climbed onto the web and lowered her steaming, dripping snatch to his face. Her pedipalps hooked under his shoulders and neck and pulled him in. Raquel moaned as he began to eat her tingling pussy like a starving man! At the same time, she was rubbing her thorax against his hard-on, keeping it highly stimulated and straining for more…..for _release_. Her fingers went to his hair as her whole body shook from her orgasm, drenching his face in her nectar. With a satisfied smirk she shifted back down to give several long licks up the veiny length of his erection, from balls to tip.

"P-p-please….", he whispered, panting heavily. Raquel grinned. He was ready. She came up eye to eye with him, her breasts pressing into his chest. Draco suddenly thrust as far as his bindings would allow; the tip of his almost painfully hard erection grazing her dripping honey-pot, turning it into a waterfall of pussy-juice, which began to pool around his manhood. A mutual electric shock tingled through them at the momentary contact, making her almost forget to answer.

"Did you say something, Honey~?", she cooed coyly. "Speak up~."

"P-please….", he begged a little louder, the sound making her tingle with anticipation.

"Please what~? Be specific, Honey~", she smirked.

"**Please let me **_**cum **_**for you!**", he panted huskily. _**YEEEESSSS!**_ Oh, hearing him _**beg**_ for release was even _**sweeter**_ than she could have imagined!

"Well, if you want me _**that**_ badly, Honey~", she cooed huskily. They moaned in unison as she lowered herself, taking his throbbing erection into her hot, dripping tightness of her pussy. She hooked her pedipalps around his waist to help with their coital strokes, practically slamming their hips together each time. Oh, how she had dreamed of this bliss! Making love to her husband!

Draco ecstatically marveled at the hot tightness of his silk-stalker, as well as her sense of control. She had controlled this entire hot sexual encounter _**perfectly**_ from the moment he entered the room! He was impressed, though it was nothing compared to the euphoria over-riding his mind and body from their love-making!

"Tell me when you're about to cum, Honey! I want to see your **face** as you _**fill**_ my womb with your hot cream!", the sexy arachne said, then smirked wickedly. "And if you don't tell me in time, I'll _**never**_ let you cum with me again! Just endless torture with no release!"

He knew it was an empty threat, but just the thought of that made such a look of horror on his face that it made her laugh wickedly as she continued to stroke him in and out of her. She could feel her own approaching orgasm building to explosive intensity. She continued to pound him up deeper and deeper inside her love tunnel until he was knocking on the door of her hungry womb. And he knew she would not be completely satisfied until he submitted to her totally.

"Uh! Y-yes, R-R-Raqueeeelll! I'llllll d-do it", he managed to grunt out between moans.

That seemed to please her, as she reached down to grab both cheeks of his ass for more leverage and power-fucked him without restraint! Under her euphoria, she was praying to the Mother Goddess to give her the strength to last until his release. Given the moans she was hearing from him, it wouldn't be long, but she was on the verge herself as well!

"R-Raquel…..I-I'm about to c-c-cummm….", he moaned. Keeping her pedipalps wrapped around his waist to keep thrusting him inside her, she brought her hands to his face to make him look into her smirking face.

"I want to _**see**_ it!", she hissed lustily. "I want to see **all** the cute little expressions you make while you _**cum**_! I want to see your eyes roll back into your head while you scream my name as you shoot your seed deep inside me! Too late to act all coy now, Honey~! Especially not after all those slutty moans and squeals of yours~."

Under all the passion and desire of their steamy love-making, Draco became vaguely aware. The Raquel he'd known up until now was long gone, taken over by her primal instincts. No matter how much society grew and advanced over the centuries, monster girls have always been predators ever since the age when mankind roamed the world wearing animal skins. He knew this, and accepted the primal natures of his wives, and he would do or be _**anything**_ they needed him to be to make them happy.

Raquel needed prey to dominate, to tease and torment. She _**needed**_ to see him at his weakest….his face twisted by pleasure and submission as he screamed her name and flooded her womb with his hot seed. She **needed** to see a side of him that he had _**never**_ shown anyone else in his life.

"NYAAAH-AAAAGH! R-RAQUEEEELLL!", he screamed as he erupted like Vesuvius, flooding her greedy womb, triggering her own massive orgasm. Her moans grew into screams as her pussy convulsively clamped onto his gushing manhood in rapid succession, milking every drop as he—literally—emptied his balls. All the while, she watched his face intently, deliriously happy with every yummy expression; knowing it was _**she**_ that caused them, and that she could look forward to seeing them many times again in their lives together.

Draco had never cum so intensely before in his life! All the teasing build-up, and now it felt as if he were pumping a _**gallon**_ of his seed into his arachne wife! And it was still cumming! With a sudden surge of strength, he tore his arms free of her silk and grabbed her hips to thrust as deeply as possible for his final gushes, illiciting a yelp of surprise and delight from Raquel.

"I love you, Raquel", he panted tiredly minutes later, as she pulled off of his softening cock.

"I love you, too, Honey~", she breathed, equally tired as she cut the rest of the webbing he'd been wrapped in. "By the way; your face was _**adorable**_ while you came inside me~. I can't wait to see it again."

She laid down in the web-hammock beside him and smiled as he cuddled up with her. They settled into sleep in each other's arms, as well as her shapely pedipalps and first pair of legs around him.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Just a few things. You may have noticed the behavior and attitudes of some of the monster girls is familiar. Totally intentional! Raquel is a lot like 'Rachnera' in both appearance and mannerisms. Miia is similar to her namesake, minus the jealousy. And Dionisha, while having a different appearance, has the same sweet attitude as Tio.**

**I gave a clue to what's happening to Draco in this chapter. Who caught it? ;)**

**xxXXxx**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter, Draco goes on a special outing with all his wives. Then, the moment Donna has been waiting so eagerly for! Enjoy!**_

Chapter 8: A Serious Work-Out

Draco was flying, majestically flapping the enormous, bat-like wings on his back with his long tail assisting in steering where he wanted to go. His destination? Home to his beautiful wives. As he approached, Eboni gleefully took wing to greet him. He happily embraced her as he flew on to land on the patio, where the others waited. He embraced and kissed them all as they headed inside. Just before the sliding glass door slid open, he briefly saw the reflection of his fanged grin under his emerald, reptilian eyes and black, antler-like horns poking up through his golden hair…

He awoke with a start, which woke his bed-mate…..errrr….**web-mate **from her sleep as well.

"*yawn*Are you ok, Honey?", Raquel asked, carefully rubbing her six eyes.

"Yeah, Raquel", he replied, cupping her cheek. "Just a strange dream."

"Oh? What was it?", she asked with another yawn.

"*chuckle*Believe it or not, I dreamed I was a black and gold **dragon**…..a _**male**_ dragon", he said as he got up and dropped to the floor, offering her his hand getting out of the web-hammock they'd slept in over his bed. "And I was still married to all of my beautiful wives", he added with a smile and a kiss.

"Hmmm….strange dream indeed, Honey", his arachne wife giggled. "All dragon-type monsters have been practically extinct for almost a century. They were hunted for all the miracle-cures and treatments that came from their bodily fluids and parts for thousands of years. The last few centuries really did it with the invention of firearms. Even after the human/monster treaties were signed, the black market and illegal hunting persisted. There are rumors that a few remain, but have aged well beyond child-bearing years. Besides, all dragons, wurms, wyverns, quetzaquatls, and ryus were female, like **all** monsters."

"Yeah, I know. But I gotta tell ya", he smirked, "flying was **sweet**! It's still a bit early, but I think we can start breakfast for everyone after we take a nice, hot bath. What do you say, my silk-stalker?"

"Mmmmm…..music to my ears, Honey", she said with a naughty grin. "You start the water while I pull down all my silk. I'll take it all to my studio later."

"Maybe you could use some of the hammock silk in my new tai-chi uniform", he winked, making her grin conspiratorily.

"Perfect idea", she smirked. "I'll use it in the pants, so whenever I pull them off of you, I'll get the faint, sweet scent of our love-making and remember our honeymoon~."

They made love again in the bath, on somewhat more equal terms than last night. They went downstairs after they were dry and dressed and started to make breakfast.

Raquel made herself some tea while Draco prepped and started the coffee-maker. As they began to cook, the other sisters began to wake and come out. Draco made them all apple-cinnamon waffles, while Raquel made the omelets and bacon to everyone's individual tastes. Donna embraced Draco from behind, pressing her enormous breasts into his back flirtatiously before coming around to his front, kissing his cheek, then creaming his mocha-coffee straight from her nipples, making him smile.

Donna was giddy with anticipation! Tonight was **her** turn for a wedding night with Draco, and she couldn't wait! He winked at her with a knowing grin and licked his lips seductively, making her blush as a pleasant tingle went down her spine that set her pussy quivering as they all sat down to breakfast.

"Any plans for today, my loves?", Draco asked over breakfast.

"I thought we could all go to the health club where I work today, my love", Bengali suggested. "There's a spa there, too. So after our work out, we can relax and pamper ourselves."

This appealed to all the sisters, and Draco was curious to see the gym anyway, so plans were set.

xxXXxx

Draco was impressed with the Kobold Sports-Club Spa and Salon. The facilities and equipment were all top-notch. There were lots of monster girls and human husbands about using various machines, sipping sports drinks or smoothies, swimming in the Olympic-sized pool, or coming & going here or there. There was a pick-up game of basketball going on the court. There was also various aerobics, yoga, and spin classes in progress. There was even a decently-sized dojo complete with practice weapons.

Bengali joined Draco in the dojo for a martial arts workout, while the others went for aerobics(water aerobics for Vera) and yoga. Draco again kept up with his jinko wife more easily than any human should. The other patrons using the dojo were shocked.

An hour later they regrouped to hit the weight room and pump some iron. Draco decided to take the opportunity to learn the extent of his new strength, with a little help from Bengali.

He was astounded to discover that his overall strength had doubled, at least! And according to Bengali, he was now stronger than Eboni and roughly equal to Donna. She and the others were still stronger than him, but they would hard pressed to 'capture' him again if they had to. Such a drastic increase worried him, but there little he could do about it until he knew more, so he put it aside.

After the weight room they decided to take a break in the juice bar for smoothies and healthy snacks.

Once rested, Vera returned to the pool while Draco and the others decided on the cardio-machines room. Treadmills, elipticals, stair-climbers, etc. Not physically able to use any of the machines due to her body-type, Raquel simply 'jogged' vertical laps; up one wall, along the ceiling, down the opposite wall, then down the lane through the center of the room to the first wall again.

After that they all changed and joined Vera in the pool; even Raquel. Two other husbands with three wives each joined them, all apparently friends of the sisters. They congratulated their dear friends and Draco for their newfound happiness. Derek, one of the husbands suggested a game of water volleyball. Draco accepted the challenge, backed up by his wives with a grin.

A half-hour later, after securing victory over their friends in the pool, they all decided to relax in one of the private, family-sized Jacuzzi hot-tubs in the spa. While relaxing in the steamy, therapeutic-salt scented bubbling water; they all enjoyed more smoothies and the girls all took turns snuggling with Draco two-at-a-time.

After drying off, Bengali suggested they all get a massage from the spa's talented ogre and minotaur masseuses. She was good friends with all of them and assured her family they would not regret it. And she wasn't kidding! Under their strong, yet gentle, magical fingers all the soreness and tightness from their workout and the stress of the previous days just melted away.

After that, the sisters all decided to indulge in facials, mani-pedi's and hair-cuts & styles. Draco grinned with amusement, knowing they were gonna be a while. So he went back to the dojo to do a tai-chi and stretching 'cool-down'.

He showered and dressed in the locker-room, then went back to the juice bar, taking a seat on the patio side of the bar and ordered a large smoothie, some 'chile-limon'-flavored snack-mix and some 'Hot & Sweet' buffalo jerky to eat and drink while he waited for his lovely wives. The alraune attendant had never made the combo he requested until today, and she found it intriguing as she loaded fresh pineapple chunks, dragonfruit, passion fruit, cherries, raspberries, blackberries, a little ice and Key-Lime-ade into the blender.

"Would you like a shot of my nectar in it this time, sir?", she asked him with a smile. Patrons going into the hot-tubs or about to head home often did, for the aphrodisiac effect. It made for a….really _fun_ time for them.

"Thanks, but no", he chuckled, then winked. "I still need to make dinner for my wives tonight before indulging in…other appetites."

"I see", the alraune, whose nametag read "Honeysuckle", smiled knowingly as she locked the lid of the blender and turned it on. Once it was thoroughly blended smooth, she poured it into an extra-large glass and placed it on a napkin in front of him. Draco took a sip and 'Mmmmmmm'-ed with pleasure at the tart, refreshing, fruity sweetness as it went down; cooling him to the core.

"You make this as delicious as I do at home", Draco told her honestly, before taking a few bites of jerky and snack-mix.

"Why, thank you", she beamed. "I do my best. You know, I've never made this combination before. I've made it a policy that whenever a patron comes up with something new and good that they get to name it for the menu."

"Really? Hmmmmmm….", he hummed thoughtfully as he munched on a bite of jerky. Then he swallowed with a grin.

"Call it the 'Tropical Dragon'. That way, whenever anyone orders it with your nectar, you can say it adds 'Fire' for a passionate kick", he grinned conspiratorially.

"Oooh! I **like** that!", Honeysuckle squealed, writing it down. "I just know it's gonna catch on and be really popular!"

xxXXxx

Draco and the ladies snuggled up to watch a movie when they got home. After the end-credits rolled, Draco started dinner. Before heading out for the gym, he'd set ten chicken breasts to marinade in pineapple juice, orange juice, garlic powder, onion powder, a dash of cayenne & chipotle, and rum. Now he was taking them out to the grill, along with Caribbean jerk seasoning and Key-lime juice.

"Donna, will you set some potatoes to boil for mashed potatoes?", he asked his holstaur wife.

"Sure!", she chirped, happy to be helping. "I know just how to make them nice & creamy, and I can mix in some sharp cheddar cheese, too!"

"Sounds yummy", Draco grinned. "Bengali, I'll let you pick out and prepare some veggies for us, ok?"

"Of course, my love", she replied with a feral smile, heading to the pantry. She returned to the kitchen with a red onion, a can of black beans in medium chili sauce, and some frozen peas in a bowl. Working another cutting board next to the potato-chopping Donna, Bengali cut and diced the onion. Finishing that, she melted some butter in a medium-sized sauce-pan. She then added the diced onion to sauté in the butter as Donna dumped the potatoes into the now boiling water.

Once the diced onions were nicely caramelized, Bengali added the peas and some white cooking-wine. By the time half the wine had boiled away, the peas were half-cooked. She then reduced the heat and added the beans to simmer.

Once the potatoes were fork-tender, Donna drained the water and began mashing them. She added butter, shredded cheddar cheese, and three cups of milk – fresh from her huge tits – then continued to mash and mix the potatoes until they were silky-smooth.

By the time Draco came back in from the grill with the chicken, the rest of their mean was ready and the table was set for dinner. Everyone complimented the cooking of all three as they enjoyed their dinner.

"My loves?", Draco asked when they were all nearly finished. "What's the power consumption and bills for this place like?"

"Not too bad, actually", Qinda replied. "The previous owner upgraded the house with Prince solar-panels not long after they became commercially available."

"That's good", Draco said, proud of his dad and the family business. "But I bet it shot up somewhat after adding the hot-tub Jacuzzi system to the sea-cave; am I right?"

"Yes, that's true", Vera said. "Octa did warn me that currently the systems could be major energy-hogs. That's why ever since that first bill I've only used it for…. our wedding night, Beloved."

"Well, I think I have a solution", Draco grinned. "The family business has kept advancing and improving the tech from the beginning. The solar-panels, conversion systems, and storage cells are way more efficient now. I bet my dad wouldn't mind giving the system here a complete upgrade if I ask him."

"That would be wonderful, Beloved!", Vera gushed.

"But it would be too risky for him to send a crew here to do the job until after mating season is over", Qinda added, deflating Vera's enthusiasm somewhat.

"Not at all", Draco grinned. "He has one or two local subcontractors that are his go-to crews for the monster community here; all women, monster girls, and married men. So they can work in monster and mixed communities safely. It's the same everywhere Prince Clean-Energy products are available."

"That makes sense even to me", Eboni giggled.

"What improvements could we get by upgrading, my love?", Bengali asked.

"I can't be positive until I look at the system as it is now", Draco considered. "But it could as much as double the current efficiency and power, maybe to the point of actually providing power out into the grid; eliminating the electric bill entirely."

"Then it is definitely worth looking into", Qinda nodded.

"I'll check out the panels and equipment then call my dad tomorrow", Draco smiled.

After the dishes were done, they all settled down to watch some TV. At some point, Donna discreetly went to her bedroom and returned a few minutes later wearing a pink, silk robe and a coy smile. Eboni saw her approaching, and moved away from Draco's left side on the massive couch with a knowing smirk. Donna slid demurely next to him to snuggle. He looked into her soulful brown eyes and gave her a smile that made her melt inside.

One by one, over the course of an hour, Draco's other wives slipped away to their bedrooms. Once the show they were watching was over, Draco turned off the TV. He turned to smile at Donna, tilted her chin up with his finger, and kissed her ever so sweetly. She moaned softly and kissed him back. In moments they were in a steamy make-out session.

Then as they were still making out, Draco slid his hand into her robe to cup her massive breast. His thumb softly rubbed her erect nipple as he gently squeezed the enormous globe, making her shudder with pleasure.

Breaking a tongue-twisting kiss, Donna stood and led Draco by the hand to his bedroom. As she pulled him inside, she tugged and released his hand, sending him stumbling against his bed. Looking back, he watched her close the door. She untied her robe as she turned toward him. She let it slide from her shoulders, revealing herself to him in all her glory. He literally almost stopped breathing as he took in the vision of her beauty. She shared most of her sisters' luscious curves in the hips, ass, waist, and legs; as well her unique variation of their beautiful face. But finally seeing her naked, monumental breasts after days of teasing glimpses and 'creaming' his mocha every morning was almost too much for him. The enormous swell of her heavenly globes; her erect nipples, each about the size of the end-joint of his pinky, at the centers of her pink, puffy areola.

"I know you've been staring at my tits, you perv", she winked coyly. "How do they look?"

"D-d-delicious", he stammered softly, making her blush.

"You know, I haven't milked myself since the day you fought that griffon", Donna said sweetly. "And it's starting to get a little uncomfortable. Do you think you could help me with that, Sweetie?"

Unable to speak, Draco simply nodded. Her demure smile contrasted sharply with the sultry sway of her every curve as she slinked over to him. Sitting on the bed, his face was perfectly level with her massive mams.

"So, milk me", she grinned. "I'm right here."

"O-ok", he breathed, and lifted his hands toward…..

"No, not like that", she said, gently pushing his hands away; and given how badly she wanted to feel his hands all over her, that wasn't easy. But she wanted something else more right now. She guided his head forward until his mouth was just short of her right nipple. "Suck."

Donna didn't have to tell him twice, as he practically lunged forward to suck as much of her nipple and areola into his mouth. As he sucked, he gently groped her other breast. The combined stimulation making her moan deeply. It didn't take long for his sucking to be rewarded as sweet tasting cream gushed into his mouth. He swallowed with earnest, savoring her warm, delicious milk.

He wasn't sure how long he drank from that breast when he pulled away, a stream of milk still squirting out, and Donna made a pouty sound. But she moaned with pleasure again as he latched his sucking mouth on to her left tit to nurse as eagerly as before.

As he drank her milk straight from the tap, Draco slowly ran his hand up the silky fur of her leg until he reaches the wet folds of her womanhood. Her moan was almost a _**moo**_ of pleasure as he probed and rubbed her pussy then slid two fingers up deep inside her slit while his thumb rubbed her erect clit.

Donna was losing her self-control as her pleasure and desire increased. Panting with heat, she began to tug on his shirt. He disengaged from her milk-gushing tits, licking his lips with relish and stood to pull off his shirt and shimmy out of his shorts; leaving him in only a pair of silk boxers. _**Red**_ silk boxers.

The sight of the silky red shine of the fabric turned Donna's already enflamed desires into and inferno! She tackled him to his bed, kissing him feverishly, her gigantic jugs still leaking milk as they were squished against his chest as she straddled him, rubbing her dripping pussy on his hard length.

"You are so delicious, Donna", Draco panted when they broke the heated kiss. "Your milk, your body, your kisses…..I can't get enough."

"I'm so glad you love it. You did such a good job milking me", Donna mewled huskily. She reached down to rub and fondle his throbbingly hard rod through his boxers, then carefully snaked it through the 'fly' opening. "Now it's my turn to 'milk' you, my love. I'm gonna milk you dry until my belly bulges from all your cream in my womb!"

Donna thrust down with a moaning moo until he was sheathed completely inside her tight twat. Draco moaned deep in his throat from the sheer pleasure. His hot holstaur wife rode his cock hard and wild, her titanic milking tatas bouncing and her big ass jiggling as she bottomed-out with a slapping sound with each thrust. Her pussy walls were squeezing his length in rolling pulses in sync with her bouncing hips, milking his cock, eager for him to empty his balls.

Leaning up as best he could, he caught her right nipple in his mouth and sucked hungrily while groping and squeezing her left breast with his hand, causing milk to squirt out everywhere. Her mewling moans grew louder as she got closer to orgasm, her cervix opened slightly to give his tip direct access to her womb with every hard thrust.

"Donna! I'm gonnnnaaa!", Draco moaned as he was about to explode.

"Yes! Give it to me! Fill me with your hot, creamy love!", she screamed.

"Nyyyaaaauugh! Aaaughh! Aaaaaaauuuuugh!", he grunted as his cock went off like a pulsing fire-hose.

"Mmmoooooooo!", Donna moaned as his orgasm triggered hers, her pulsing pussy squeezing his hard rod even tighter. She was ecstatic feeling his creamy heat fill her up. She collapsed on top of him as their mutual orgasm subsided.

They laid there panting in each other's arms for a few minutes to catch their breath. Then they shared a look of beastial lust. Draco rolled them over so he was now on top of her. Still hard inside her, he fucked her wantonly. Giggling with lust and pleasure, Donna wrapped her legs around his waist as he plowed her depths with abandon. Milk continued to squirt out of her nipples as his hips pounded into hers, and he reveled in his chest and face getting covered as he caught as much as he could on his tongue.

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: I think this chapter gives new meaning to the words "Milk Shake", wouldn't you agree? LOL! As you may have noticed from my descriptions of all Draco's wives, I am a total 'breast man'; and I'm not ashamed of that fact. Nor am I ashamed to admit that Donna the holstaur is the epitome of my "huge, milky tits" fantasy. **

**Five down, one to go. Next chapter, Eboni gets her wedding-night with Draco. Plus Mike goes on another date with Cori and her friends, while Dee, Jessica, Beth, and Diana drop in for a visit.**

**Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey, Everyone! This chapter Draco's moms and his little sister Diana pay a visit, and he learns a few new interesting things about his wives. And Eboni is eager to finally get her turn with him!**_

_**Plus, Cori and her friends meet up with Mike for another secret date! But will it be a secret for long? Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 9: Blessings of the Witch**

Draco woke feeling very contented, Donna snuggled deep in his chest with a goofy grin on her face. He began to stretch, causing her to stir, and he felt just how sticky he was. Sex with a holstaur was apparently as messy as it was delicious.

"Morning, Sweetie", she yawned lovingly.

"Good Morning", he smiled at her. "And how is my favorite Milk-Maid feeling?"

"Mmmmmmmm…..wonderful", she mooed.

"Join me in a showering bath before breakfast, Donna?", he grinned wickedly.

"I'd love to", Donna smiled as she got up. "You go start the water while I strip the bed. This bedding definitely needs to be washed."

They made love in the tub again under the steaming spray of the shower, then dressed and went downstairs. Draco started the coffee while Donna put the milk-soaked bedding in the washing machine.

They were half-way through cooking breakfast when the other sisters began join them. Raquel made herself a cup of tea while the others helped themselves to coffee. Draco and Donna dished up plates of cinnamon-buttermilk pancakes, eggs and sausage.

After breakfast, Draco went out on the patio balcony for his usual work-out, joined by Bengali. Again, it seemed that his speed, strength, and now even his combat instincts had increased from the day before. He filed his concern away for now rather than voice it again. His mom may have learned something from her books, plus he had a feeling Master Cain would show up soon, and could shed some light on this. As they finished their workout, Dee texted his phone that she and her fellow moms Carol and Jessica would be stopping by for a visit later in the afternoon.

Eboni was absolutely giddy! She spent much of the morning up on the roof preening and grooming her feathers because she wanted to look her best for her night with Draco. She plucked out any damaged or worn feathers from her plumage, then stretched and shivered her wings to relax all her feathers comfortably in place. Seeing as everyone else was busy, she decided to stretch her wings and take a flight up into the hills and canyons until lunchtime.

After his workout, Draco looked over the existing system, then called his dad to talk about upgrading the solar-power system of the house, and his father suggested using Draco and his wives' home to test his newest generation of the technology. After working out the details, Draco was smiling as he hung up.

xxXXxx

Mike smirked as he drove toward the open beach, as he'd told his family that he was meeting friends at the local human beach to do some surfing. He was actually meeting Cori and her friends for their second date; spending pretty much the whole day together at the beach. Cori assured him that he would be safe with them protecting him.

He parked near the seafood café she'd told him they'd meet him, and waited for them in his locked Hum-V. Thank goodness for A/C!

He only waited about fifteen minutes before Cori knocked on his window with a smile. Grinning, he got out and greeted them all with a heated kiss each. Then he pulled his beach-stuff out of the back and his surf board off the roof.

The girls were all wearing sexy bathing suits that only just barely covered their ample and buxom assets legally. Dio carried a ginormous picnic cooler and her surf board, while the others all carried towels, beach chairs, and Miia carried another large bundle. When they found a good spot on the sand, Miia opened the bundle, and the girls all helped put up the portable covered cabana. Once it was up, it was roomie enough for all of them, their chairs and the cooler. The cabana provided the group with protection from the sun and any wind-blown sand. Then came sun-screening each other, a 'chore' Mike very much enjoyed! Except…..

"No sunscreen for you, Reba?", he asked the mucus-toad.

"No need for me, my mucus gives me plenty of protection*ribbit!*", she grinned, then licked her lips lasciviously. "But you're looking rather delicious all greased up like that."

"I think we all agree on that", Dio winked. "But let's grab our boards and hit the waves."

"I think I'll just fly along with you all", Cori added. "I don't really surf."

"What she said", Mona agreed.

The others all carried their surfboards down to the pounding surf. Unlike the others, Reba had a small body-board of the type that used to be called a 'boogie-board'. They all rode in some monster waves, high-fiving Cori as she flew by. Moth-girl Mona had to fly higher to keep her wings dry. Mike was impressed by the girls surfing skills, and they all looked so sexy dripping wet in their swim-suits!

There was no fear of danger thanks to the monster-girl life-guards, both on the beach and in the water. Shark attacks were virtually unheard of any more thanks mermaids and other sea-going monster-girls and their dolphins protecting the bathing, diving, and surfing areas.

After a while, they all decided to repair to the cabana for a picnic lunch. Mike enjoyed making cold-cut subs for everyone with the fixings they'd brought. Chips, ice-cold sodas, and a salad or two rounded out their meal.

Mike relaxed afterward, reclining on the blanket-covered floor of the cabana for the standard digestion time before further fun in the water. Sighing with contentment with his eyes closed, he didn't notice the girls grin to each other as they lowered the cabana's privacy-screens.

xxXXxx

Eboni got back to the house a little before noon. She always felt good after a relaxing flight. She went inside to find Donna puttering around the kitchen, probably making lunch, and Husband Draco waved cheerfully when he looked up from his laptop. She could only assume Raquel was working in her studio. Eboni saw Qinda and Vera lying on loungers on the patio balcony. Odd. Qinda seemed to be stroking her belly lovingly with look of such utter and total contentment on her lovely face.

"Hiya, Sisters!", she called cheerfully as she joined them.

"Hello, Eboni", Vera smiled. "Does Donna have lunch ready yet?"

"Nope, she's still working on it. Where's Bengali?"

"Out for a run", Qinda replied dreamily, and now even Vera looked questioningly at her.

"Qinda, just what are you so happy about?", the kraken asked.

"I can _**feel**_ it, Vera", she smiled, still stroking her belly. "A warm and wonderful tingling in my womb, just like mother told us.(she looked up at them with tears of joy in her reptilian eyes) I'm _**pregnant!**_ I have Darling's first baby growing inside me!"

"REALLY?!", Eboni squealed happily.

"And so soon! That doesn't happen very often!", Vera gushed. "Even during mating season and our heat-cycles, it can take weeks for monster-girls to get pregnant. Our Beloved must have truly potent seed indeed to impregnate you just from your wedding night!"

"True", Qinda agreed. "It makes me wonder how many of us are already pregnant. I guess we'll find out over the next several days."

"Oh! I hope he fertilizes an egg in me tonite!", Eboni chirped eagerly. "I really want him to make me a mommy!"

"Have you told him yet, Qinda?", Vera asked.

"Not yet. I want to wait until his mothers are here later to tell everyone at once."

Just then, Bengali opened the sliding glass door and stuck her head out.

"I'm back just in time for Donna to announce lunch is ready, Sisters", she told them. "Come in and eat. I'm gonna grab a quick shower then join you."

xxXXxx

"What are you working on so intently, Beloved?", Vera asked as Bengali cleared the lunch dishes and Draco went back to his laptop and opened it.

"I'm glad you asked, my Queen of the Sea", he smiled, clicking over to his newest project after 'waking up' his computer. "As much as I love your moon-pool, Vera, I've really missed the pool at my parents' house and swimming under the sun. So I decided to check the local ordinances and the last geological survey of our home here to see if we could build one here. Everything is A-Ok on that front, so I've started designing what I have in mind. I was going to bring it up for discussion with all of you once I finished the design so you could see it."

"What a wonderful idea, Honey", Raquel cooed. "It could be fun. But where would we put it?"

"We've got plenty of space opposite the garage", he smirked. "The pool area can be built back-to-back to the cliff-side patio-balcony. In fact, we could even completely remove the fence separating the two, creating one huge area complete with outdoor bar and kitchen for fun and entertaining!"

"Awesome!", Eboni chirped.

"Will you show us what you have so far, Darling?", Qinda asked eagerly, liking the idea very much.

"Nope! Sorry, my Loves", he chuckled. "I'll show you when I finish the design, I promise. But I will tell you that it will be a lagoon-style pool built with real boulders for a natural look. I've never been a fan of the basic hole-in-the-ground pools that are most common. And how would you all feel about decorating the area with a combination of the Caribbean and South Pacific tikis?"

"Sounds fun!", Donna gushed.

"Yay-yay-yay!", Eboni cheered.

"I rather like the idea of a tropical island theme", Qinda grinned thoughtfully.

"Indeed!", Vera crooned. "But **no** chlorine! It would make me sick."

"I figured that already, my Queen of the Sea", Draco grinned. "It will be a salt and ozone system; completely safe. And plenty deep; much deeper than standard pools at its deepest."

"A family-sized Jacuzzi hot-tub would be a welcome addition as well", Bengali said. "Relaxing and therapeutic."

"Good idea, my Tigress!", Draco said, making a note of it. "And several diving-rocks, waterfalls, grottos and caves."

"And a water-slide!", Ebony chirped.

"Ooh! That does sound fun!", Donna agreed with her little sister.

"Ok, a waterslide, too!", Draco chuckled.

"I'd like to help design the landscaping, Honey", Raquel purred sultrily. "Including a few palm trees big enough for me to weave a few hammocks between them."

"Big enough for two to snuggle, my Silk Stalker?", Draco guessed with a chuckle, to which she winked in reply.

A short time later, the doorbell rang. The sisters gathered in the main living area while Draco got the door. They recognized Dee, but the other two women and the little girl who also hugged him were strangers to them. He led his human family members inside and over to his wives.

"My loves, you remember my birth-mom Dee? Well, these are Jessica and Carol; my other two moms. And this little trouble-making spitfire is Diana; one of my little sisters."

"Hey! I am _**not**_ a trouble-maker, you poop-head!", Diana pouted and protested cutely. "I've been good for Daddy and our moms, even Mike and Beth, too."

"Good girl", Draco praised, making her blush adorably.

Greetings and introductions were made and the visitors settled in. Diana and the girls took an instant liking to each other, of course. Carol and Jessica were polite and respectful, and slowly warming up to the new monster ladies in the family. Even Carol had to admit that all of them had far warmer and friendlier vibes that Tiffany Kase, the spoiled daughter of her best friend Stephani. And Draco seemed to be truly happy in a way she hadn't seen in him in years.

"Did you find out anything, Mom, about… you know?", Draco asked Dee quietly while Carol and Jess chatted with the sisters.

"Nothing solid", she replied. "It seems similar to how the husbands of monster girls slowly become incubi, not only in the broadest sense. It's happening far more quickly in your case, plus is affecting _**all**_ your physical abilities, not just your stamina. I'll keep researching, though. But in the meantime…..

"Girls?", Dee piped up, reaching into her purse to pull out six small jewelry boxes and handing one to each monster girl. "I have a gift for each of you, to welcome you to the family. I saw how you admired mine and Draco's last time, so….open them! And I gave each one the blessings of the Mother Goddess."

They opened the boxes, and all squealed in delight at the pentacle amulet necklaces, each made specifically for the girl receiving it.

"Thank you so much, De….Mom", Qinda gushed, hugging her, as the others all thanked her as well, putting on their new amulets. "Each one is perfect for each of us, and so beautiful!"

_**(A/N: for desciptions of each one, go back to when Dee was designing them after her first visit with Draco and his new wives!)**_

"Now you all match me", Draco grinned, fingering his own 'dragon' pentacle around his neck.

"We brought more of your stuff, biggest brother!", Diana chirped excitedly. "Let's go get it from the car!"

Diana started dragging him to the door, and Draco let his enthusiastic little sister pull him along. He figured his wives and Carol and Jessica could use a little more time to get to know each other.

Outside, they opened the back of Jessica's mini-van and Draco checked the boxes there; his game consoles and games, plus some of his trophies and weapons collection…. including his katana. His eyes blazed with pleasure. The sword had been a gift from Master Caine, and was centuries old. The grip was almost-black ivory, hand-carved to resemble the head and neck of a dragon with emeralds for eyes. It was razor-sharp with an edge that was nearly as hard as titanium.

Draco let Diana carry the lightest box inside while he took the rest. They'd come back out to get his martial arts tournament trophies next.

xxXXxx

At the beach, Mike was enjoying his date with the girls. They had all been making out with him heatedly in the privacy of the cabana, with plenty of groping of assets to go around! They took a break, lest things go too far. They lifted the privacy flaps to let the daylight and breeze in through the screen walls. Cori leaned back on a lounger contentedly to take a cat-nap. Reba and Dio decided to hit the waves again. Mike and Mona offered to help a couple of kids building a sand-castle while Miia decided to check out a couple of shops on the nearby boardwalk.

Miia, having bought a few new bikinis, tank-tops, and t-shirts was about to head back to the group…

"Hold it!", a skinny guy next to a van called out to her, making her pause. He was holding up his hands as if framing a photo. "Hold it right there? Perfect! Such a classic yet modern beach beauty! Have you ever done any modeling, Beautiful?"

"Um, thank you. I haven't actually, but a lot of my friends and family think I should", the lovely lamia replied, a bit flattered.

"Well they are so right! What's yer name, Sweetheart?"

"Miia. Miia Slytherina."

"Well, Miia, I'm Vinnie and I got some high end cameras here in my van, and I'd love to take some shots of you to show my bosses at the Monster Girl Modelling Agency! I'd definitely get a bonus for discovering a gorgeous beauty like you!"

"Really? Wow! Ok!"

"Just come over here while I get my gear", he said, opening the back and jumping in. When she was close enough to see inside, two big men jumped out and grabbed her! She tried to fight them off with her superior monster strength, but it was useless!

"Gotta love the effect of raging mushrooms, don't ya, babe", one of them smirked as they started dragging her toward the open van.

Raging mushrooms?! Oh no! Humans who eat them can temporarily negate the greater strength of monster girls! But worse, it drives the men into a sexual frenzy where they often rape the monster girl they're fighting!

"**Help! Somebody help me!"**, Miia screamed as she started to panic.

"Put her in the van!", the other big guy growled.

"Come on, get that snake-slut in here!", Vinnie ordered. "The Pussy Ranch will pay top-dollar fer a hottie like her!"

"After we're done with her, that is!", the first big guy chuckled lewdly.

"**HELP ME, SOMEBODY!"**, Miia screamed.

"Get in the van, Slut!", the second big guy growled. Miia turned her head to bite his hand….._**hard**_. "OW! OW! Why you….!"

He pulled his hand free and back to punch her. Miia braced herself as he swung his fist…..

Only for a strong hand to catch his wrist before he was half-way through his swing!

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Mike growled, a look of steel in his eyes.

"You little punk!", the brute snarled at the teen and swung his other fist.

Mike dodged the clumsy punch and landed two of his own to the guy's nose and jaw, then kicked him in the gut, knocking him to the ground, his head slamming into the bumper of the van. His partner let go of Miia to take a swing at him. Mike blocked it then drove his elbow into the muscle-head's face and kneed him in the nuts. He then drove the guy to the ground with a heavy chop to the back of his neck when he doubled over. Vinnie jumped out of the van with a switchblade.

"What are you crazy or somethin', kid?", Vinnie spit as he brandished his knife. "Huh, tough guy? Come on!"

Mike dodged two slashes and side-kicked him, which he blocked with his free arm; but it hurt and knocked him back a few feet.

"Yer dead, punk!", Vinnie snarled as he lunged in to stab Mike.

Mike kicked his hand, knocking the knife high in the air. He then proceeded to just beat the crap out of Vinnie with a high-speed 8-hit combo until the police arrived.

"Are you all right Miia?", he asked with heart-melting concern, helping her up as the other girls arrived while Vinnie and his friends were being cuffed.

"Yeah, I guess so", she breathed. "What about you? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Heh! They never touched me", he smirked.

"Well, wow!", Miia cooed, hugging him tightly. "You saved me!"

"You're a real hero there, Mikey", Cori grinned, her desire spiking higher than ever for Mike as she and the other girls joined in the hug. "You're never getting rid of us now, lover-boy."

"*ahem*"

They looked up to see one of the elf-girl police officers and her amazon partner approaching as other officers loaded the crooks into cruisers.

"You were very brave, and extremely lucky Mr. Prince", Officer…no, Sargent Crystal said. "These men are part of a sex-trafficking ring that has been operating with impunity for years. They kidnap monster girls and sell them to brothels and harems."

"That's horrible!", Miia cried. "That-that could've been _**me!**__"_

"And now thanks to you we know how they've been able to take their victims so quickly and easily", the amazon Officer Bloodaxe added. "Raging Mushrooms. These idiots probably won't talk, but with this info the Task Force might be able to track down the Ring through their supplier growing that illegal crop."

"Uh oh", Cori said, seeing something beyond the surrounding crowd.

"What's wrong, Cori?", Mona asked.

"The Press. We gotta get Mikey outta here before they see him!"

"Crap! Here's my cell-phone number, Officers, just in case whoever needs to talk to me. I gotta go!", Mike said as he handed his business card over, then let the girls rush him through the opposite side of the crowd.

The girls all helped him load up his car with his surf board and other stuff quickly. Miia gave him a deep, passionate kiss as he was getting in to drive home.

After his car disappeared from sight, Cori and the girls turned to each other. They had all been best friends since they were little. Practically sisters from different parents. Mike Prince had just risked his life to save one of them from a fate worse than death! The silent agreement was unanimous. He was the husband they all wanted. No other man would ever be worthy in their eyes now. But that could wait, at least for now. Right now, he deserved a proper reward.

xxXXxx

Much of the afternoon was taken up with determining the best place in the house to display Draco's trophies and weapons. The wall to either side of the sliding glass door to the balcony patio was finally chosen by mutual agreement between himself, his wives and his moms. There they could be proudly displayed without being in the way, while having the weapons handy if he chose to use any for his daily training exercises. However, his smaller weapons, like his various knives and shuriken, would be kept in a trunk until he could buy or build a suitable display-case. However, he placed the pair of knives he carried for the Husband Hunt proudly on the same shelf leaning against the small rack holding his dragon katana.

His female family members stayed for dinner before getting ready to head home.

"Before you go, Moms and Sister", Qinda chirped happily. "I have some wonderful news for the family, especially you, Darling."

"Ok, Qinda", Draco said, stepping closer to his Alpha-wife and taking her hand in his. "What's up?"

With joyful tears and a smile so bright it could be seen from orbit, the lovely echidna placed his hand on her belly. "I'm _**pregnant**_, Darling."

Silence. Smiles on the faces of the sisters who already knew, shock from everyone else. Then….

"I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMOTHER?!", Dee, Carol, and Jessica all exclaimed at once, while little Diana squealed, "I'M GONNA BE AN AUNTY!"

Draco, meanwhile was dizzy; shock, joy, happiness, and finally the depth of realization that he was going to be a father all crossed his face as Qinda and Dee kept him from fainting.

"D-Darling?", Qinda asked, concerned that he had yet to say anything. "Are you all ri…mmmph!", her question was cut off as he crushed his lips to hers passionately, making her giggle as she melted into the kiss and his embrace.

They all celebrated the joyful news. The moms asked when approximately the baby would be born, and Qinda confirmed about ten months for an echidna's first-born, which is always another echidna.

"Well, Ladies", Dee grinned. "We better get home and share the wonderful news. Ugh! There's gonna be no living with your father now!"

"Why's that, Mom?", Draco asked, curious.

"Come on! You just know when he hears about this, he's not gonna stop strutting, preening, and crowing about how virile _**his**_ son is to get one of his wives pregnant already!", Dee smirked, getting knowing giggles from Carol and Jessica.

"Mommies? What does 'viral' mean?", Diana asked innocently.

"Never you mind until you're older, young lady!", Dee replied quickly.

"Aaaand on that note, let's go home ladies", Carol laughed.

"Agreed", Jessica chortled. "Congratulations, you two. Good night."

xxXXxx

"Your moms are all fine ladies, Darling", Qinda commented with a smile a little later.

"Yeah, I knew Carol and Jess would warm up to you all pretty quickly", Draco smiled.

"And Diana is just so precious and adorable!", Donna gushed.

"Don't let her fool you!", he chuckled. "Underneath all that cute and cuddly is a truly devious mind!"

"I noticed that", Raquel giggled wickedly. "That's what I love most about her. Oh, the things I can teach that girl when she's older."

"Don't. You. Dare!", Draco said firmly, but with a smile in his eyes.

"Tee-hee-hee!", Eboni giggled. "It was funny that she thought I was too young to be married to you, Husband! I had to tell her that harpies like me are still smaller as adults to help us fly. Then you should've seen her face when I told her we lay eggs, too!"

Draco and the others giggled knowingly. The rest of the evening passed quietly with some TV, then watching the sunset.

As soon as he stepped back inside, Draco found himself seized and lifted into the air by his shoulders and being flown up the stairs! Eboni could not wait a moment longer. After the conversation with Qinda at lunchtime, she gently probed her abdomen; an egg was in the preliminary stages of forming inside her, so the timing for Draco to fertilize it was practically perfect! She was gonna be a mommy after he filled her with his potent seed!

"Whoa! Someone's eager!", Draco laughed as Eboni tossed him on his bed and started tearing at his clothes. He started removing them himself before they could get damaged too badly.

"I wanna be a mommy, too, Husband!", Eboni chirped happily. "Hurry and fertilize my egg!"

Her exuberant enthusiasm was arousing. By the time they were both naked he was fully erect. Her eyes wide, she flew at him with her legs spread wide, impaling herself on his pole.

Wrapping her legs and wings around him, she rode him wildly as he easily held her petite frame standing up. He walked them to the nearest wall and held her against it as he fucked her wantonly. Due to her petite size, she was tight, almost painfully so. He wasn't going to last long at this pace!

Eboni was ecstatic! Her first time was far beyond anything she'd imagined. His cock was _**much**_ larger than any of the toys she'd used to satisfy herself up until now! She could feel his length thrusting all the way through her cervix and into her egg-chamber! She could feel a mind-blowing orgasm building inside her. She giggled as he carried her to his bed without missing a stroke.

Laying on top of her on the bed, he fucked her with abandon, his own massive orgasm fast approaching, her earlier words making it more intense. She **wanted** him to fertilize her egg. She _**wanted**_ him to make her a _**mother**_. She wanted _**his**_ child. Learning that he had impregnated Qinda had sparked something... _**primal**_ inside him, taking sex with his wives to a whole new level. It was a deep-rooted desire.… a **need** to _**breed**_ his mates. The excitement….. the _raw_ **arousal**….. was exquisite.

The first massive gush of his hot seed inside her triggered her own earth-shattering orgasm. He grunted loudly as he thrust as deeply as possible with each blast of his cream as she keened like a bird-of-prey with pleasure.

Shortly after their mutual release, Draco realized Eboni was spent. As the youngest and smallest of the sisters, she had not yet developed their endurance. He kissed her gently and rolled off of her. He pulled her into a comfortable embrace and let her drift off to sleep with a satisfied smile on her face. A short time later, he dropped off himself.

xxXXxx

Mike was relaxing in his room that night. He had nearly the entire attic of one wing of the house to himself. Being one of the oldest siblings had its advantages. But being in the attic had its disadvantages, too.

For one thing, it could get really hot in his room, especially during the hotter months. Thank the gods for A/C, and thank Dad the near-perfect energy efficiency of the family manor!

For another, he didn't have his own bathroom. He had to share one with a few of his younger siblings one floor down.

Right now, he was playing Soul Calibur V, a downloaded expansion with a story-mode quest created specifically for the game's 'guest' character; Assassin's Creed's Ezio Auditore.

_**(A/N: No such downloadable content of that nature exists for Soul Calibur V, although I truly wish it did! I would totally pay any price for it!)**_

Even as he played, he couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier at the beach. He'd been having a great time with the girls, but when he heard Miia scream fearfully for help? He didn't even think, he just reacted. Now with time to reflect, he'd been terrified of losing her, that she could've been hurt was an unbearable thought. As he finished off the final boss of the game, he realized that he felt the same way for all of them; Cori, Miia, Dio, Reba, and Mona.

He yawned as he turned off his console and checked his phone. 12:07 am. The rest of the family was no doubt asleep by now. And he did have school tomorrow.

*tap-tap-tap-tap*

The sound surprised him, primarily due to his room being in the **attic**. Intrigued, he went to the window he'd heard it from. Peering through the glass into the darkness, he nearly fell over in surprise when a feral grin suddenly appeared.

"What the…?! Cori?!", he loud-whispered as he opened the window. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here? We could both get in a lot of trouble!"

"All the more reason to let me in before I'm seen; right, Handsome?", she smirked.

"Well **duh**! Get in here!", he whispered, opening the window completely to let her inside. Once she was in, he shut the window. He went to his mini-fridge and grabbed a soda, offering her one. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Well, what you did for Miia today?", Cori began. "It really goes above and beyond. We five girls may not be related by blood, but we've been like sisters all our lives. Nobody has ever risked themselves for any of us like that before. It truly touched all our hearts, and really took our feelings for you to a whole new level. We're all _**sorely**_ tempted to just take you as our husband _right_ _**now**_. But we know we can't do that to you and your family. That being said, a few kisses and words of thanks are nowhere near enough reward for literally saving Miia's life. So we talked about it after you left, and since I'm the only one who had a chance of getting here and back without being seen, I was elected to come thank you _**properly**_." She purred that last word as she gently groped his family jewels through his shorts!

"Whoa, Cori! I didn't do it in order to…. I-I-I'm not ready to have my v-card punched….."

"No, Silly!", the beautiful manticore giggled. "We already agreed to wait at least until you turn 18 to make a man out of you. And when we do, _**all**_ of us are gonna be there to do it. No, this is something else that I can do for you by myself."

"What is it?", he asked nervously.

"Do you trust me?", she asked, both serious and naughty.

"Y-yes", he stammered.

"Good. Because I promise you it's gonna be amazing for both of us", Cori cooed as she pulled down his shorts. She kissed him passionately as she gently groped and stroked his hardening length. 'Lilith's Steaming Pussy! If Draco is hung anything like Mikey, my cousins are gonna be _**extremely**_ satisfied!', she thought to herself.

Breaking the kiss, she brought the bulbous tip of her segmented tail forward. Mike watched her retract her stingers as the tip of the bulb opened. It drifted down to the tip of his cock and sucked it inside with a lewd _***ssslllorrrp!***_. The overwhelming pleasure had his eyes rolling back in his head as her tail slowly swallowed his whole length! It was like every inch was being licked by dozens of wet, velvety tongues as the whole was being squeezed and sucked so hard that the lewd, slurping sounds echoed through the room as loudly as his moans.

"Oh, Mikey! Your cock tastes so delicious!", Cori moaned, savoring the flavor of his dick, his sweet pre-cum giving tantalizing hints at the joys to 'cum'. He fell back on his bed, her tail still sucking his cock as she laid down beside him so she could press her body against his and kiss him at will. She moaned pleasurably into a kiss as his hands found and groped her ample breasts.

He kissed her fiercely to stifle his moans when his cock erupted, her tail slurping his entire virgin load, the kiss stifling her own moans as well. For a virgin, he'd lasted longer than she'd expected, a good sign for the future! And his essence was even more exquisitely delicious than she'd dared imagine!

"Th-th-that was….", he panted.

"Mmmmmm…..delicious", she finished for him as she reluctantly released his cock from her tail. "I know this whole dating me and my friends on the sly started out as attraction and to offer you another choice before your first lottery, but after today, we decided you're the one we all want. So we've decided that we're proactively going after your heart and love, Mikey. I hope you're ok with that."

"Even before you got here tonight, I was thinking about how my feelings for all of you have grown already", he confessed, then he smiled adorably. "So I accept your challenge."

xxXXxx

**Author's notes: Qinda is pregnant! And the first child of an echidna is always another echidna…..or is it? Could this daughter be something new, making the beginning of the resurrection of something long thought lost? Wait and see! LOL!**

**The 'poop-head' comment is from real-life. I am the eldest of 3 kids…..by 11 years! And my sister Beth was born just three months after my 14****th**** birthday. When she was little, her favorite thing to call me when she was mad or frustrated with me was "poop-head!" So, I just had to use it here!**

**Long reviews and suggestions are always welcome! No flames, please.**

**xxXXxx **


End file.
